<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desired Fate by LoruleanHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782101">Desired Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoruleanHeart/pseuds/LoruleanHeart'>LoruleanHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Frank references to bokoblin guts, Shameless Banana Jokes, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, Villain Redemption, Warning for violence against Astor, Zelast, heroine x villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoruleanHeart/pseuds/LoruleanHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Astor, Prophet of Doom. Both had opposing destinies to fulfill, but no one would have guessed what the goddess Hylia had in store for them. Semi-novelization of HW:AOC with twists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda/Astor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N: </strong>This story is dedicated to my friend HisBelovedGoddess, for I would not have the courage to write this fanfic without her encouragement. Love you like a sister.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The goddess Hylia watched from the edge of time. She knew every soul that would ever come to be in the land of Hyrule, throughout every era and branching path of time. All the days of their lives were known to her. She knew their fears and desires. She heard the prayers of her people when they cried out to her. She could even see every tear held back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She had once given up her divinity to become mortal. She was born into the era of the sky to the headmaster of the Knight Academy, back when her people lived high above the clouds. She had done this to set in motion a plan to seal away her mortal enemy, the Demon King. She established the Kingdom of Hyrule and bore children that would carry on her bloodline, yet the Demon King had sworn that an incarnation of his hatred would forever follow her descendants.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She had loved and been loved in return. And when she breathed her last breath she opened her eyes and she was Hylia again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She watched over her descendants, especially the ones that bore her namesake, and manifested her power, whispering into their ears prophecies as they slept to warn them when Hyrule was to be threatened. Each one of them was much like her. But there was one that bore her blood that could not seem to manifest the sacred power or prophetic abilities. The girl would cry out to her day and night. The goddess's heart ached, knowing how the princess would struggle for so long to unlock her power and believe her prayers were going unheard. But Hylia knew, in time the princess's power would indeed appear and not a moment too late. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hylia appraised every soul that the princess would meet. The princess was cared for by many, however, there was a certain man that would someday try to take her life to prevent her from sealing away his master, the Calamity. And Hylia laughed, for she knew the princess had a long and happy life ahead of her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man had the gift of prophecy, which should have been the Princess's birthright, but compared to the goddess, he was blind, not knowing that he was always destined to fail. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The various incarnations of the Demon King's hatred had various servants and revivers throughout the ages; wayward souls that the demon king used and abused for his purposes, but when she acknowledged this one she felt something else… She supposed she pitied him. His life was empty and he had no one as he had spent many years believing he had been chosen by the Calamity. And Hylia knew his ending was a truly terrible one. In his final moments he was humiliated, in pain from the spreading black malice that consumed his body, afraid, and in all-encompassing despair at a fate he hadn't foreseen. And for the first time since he was a young child, he cried out to her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A single tear fell from the goddess's cheek. It grieved Hylia that the Calamity had twisted someone's entire existence to the point of such a cruel demise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I will not allow this… Even if I have to move the Sacred Realm and Hyrule itself, I will not allow this to come to pass…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But, what could be done? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And then a thought occurred to the goddess. Having an eternity to spectate the lives and destinies of the ones that bore her namesake and blood, it would be amusing to shake things up a bit, and a creative way to spite the Calamity that had ruined so many lives. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And so Hylia set a new plan in motion without a second thought that she would upend so much just to save this man…The goddess gave her final thoughts to the princess that carried her blood, who would be the one to carry out her plan if she were willing. How fitting that the Prophet of Doom's fate would be in her hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And so the Goddess spoke her wishes into existence, and it fell to Hyrule in the form of a shooting star. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yiga footsoldiers bent the knee as the hooded man passed by. The seer held an ancient piece of Sheikah technology that resembled a crystal ball by its outer rings. He moved through the maze-like corridors deeper into the Yiga hideout, where his harbinger rested on an altar.</p>
<p>It would only be a short time before the Calamity would be at hand, for he knew this event would take place on the Princess of Hyrule’s seventeenth birthday.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, Princess,” he said in a sardonic tone, laughing to himself.</p>
<p>Little did the seer know that miles away, that very princess was mirroring his actions as she made her way through the halls of the castle. She listened to the sound of her footsteps echoing on the stone floor, her burdens weighing heavy on her mind that morning, her gaze downcast.</p>
<p>Astor, the Prophet of Doom arrived at the inner sanctum of the Yiga hideout where the harbinger, a small Guardian possessed by Calamity Ganon, slept. Sometimes, though, it wandered off to some corner of the kingdom only to come back with a vision of what it wanted to impart to the seer. Malice rose off the dark egg-like Guardian, giving off a rippling, gurgling sound that had become familiar to the prophet.</p>
<p>Sitting at one end of a long table was Master Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan. Astor had allied with the clan somewhat recently, but in truth, he’d never seen the man’s real face, for every member of the Yiga Clan always wore a white mask painted with the inverted eye of the Sheikah. Next to Kohga stood his bodyguard, Sooga. Master Kohga was a rotund man, while Sooga was all muscle. Both men, however, towered over Astor, who was of a slender build and average stature. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge his arrival, at least not right away. Kohga was telling Sooga some sort of joke or story.</p>
<p>Astor held back a sigh of disapproval. The Yiga Clan itself was….serviceable, but the leadership… </p>
<p>There was an obscene amount of bananas in a decorative bowl in front of the altar, even more than the last time he was here. It was like they had put more in the bowl just to spite him. </p>
<p>“Hurry it up, Little Lord Malice, I’ve got naps to take!” Kohga finally acknowledged Astor’s presence.</p>
<p>Astor glared at him. “Could we PLEASE move those bananas off the altar! They’re an eyesore! What a baleful affront to Lord Ganon.”</p>
<p>“Watch yourself, seer. And do not disrespect the sacred fruit.” Sooga chided. The Yiga ate mighty bananas as if they were a gift from Lord Ganon himself.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing special about those disgusting bananas,” Astor said in an authoritative tone.</p>
<p>“Eh, shows what you know…” Kohga shrugged.</p>
<p>Astor resigned himself to dropping the subject, for there were more important matters at hand. He approached the altar and held out the ancient Sheikah orb. The little black Guardian that housed the spirit of Calamity Ganon shrieked as embers of malice erupted, swirling above their heads. The orb reacted, levitating as a barrier marked with constellations spread out before them.</p>
<p>The princess of Hyrule was in the vision, dressed in full royal regalia, appearing far more regal than how she looked when she was dressed to go out and do research. She wore a crown instead of her usual braid. The corseted area of her dress nicely accentuated her tiny waist. Her golden-blonde hair fell like a waterfall well past the small of her back. The princess appeared deep in thought, but her deep green eyes lit up when she greeted her Sheikah aide.</p>
<p><em> Disgusting </em>…. Astor loathed just looking at her.</p>
<p>As he watched the vision presented to him by his harbinger, the prophet furrowed his brow. His lips parted slightly. “No…. no… This wasn’t part of the prophecy. What is the meaning of this?!”</p>
<p>Kohga and Sooga craned their heads to get a better view, curious as to what earned the prophet’s ire.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Kohga asked. </p>
<p>“WHAT. IS. THAT?!” Astor said, pointing to a Guardian similar to the one that housed Calamity Ganon, except this one was white. It was being held by a young knight, apparently trying to hold it up and away from the Princess should it attack her.  </p>
<p>“Is... this a problem?” Kohga asked.</p>
<p>“No…. Nothing can stop the coming Calamity. It’s just that...” Astor didn’t want to admit he hadn’t been aware of this second little Guardian before and it honestly had soured his mood.</p>
<p>“Will you look at that, Sooga. Little Lord Malice and the princess have twins!” Kohga laughed. Even Sooga, who was usually serious to a fault, shared in a short burst of laughter.</p>
<p>Astor turned slowly, shooting Kohga an unamused look, trying to cover how flustered he felt.</p>
<p><em> Degenerate goon, may the Calamity strike him down, </em>Astor thought and turned back to the vision, but the princess, the Sheikah aide, and the young knight were making their way into the castle.</p>
<p>Astor gave a frustrated growl and ended the vision. The ancient orb disappeared with a wave of his hand. The prophet held his arms out, beckoning the harbinger to come to him. The little guardian stood, moving its mechanical spider-like legs. It hopped down off the altar, barely acknowledging the prophet.</p>
<p>Sooga gave a pitying shake of his head, which didn’t go unnoticed by the prophet.</p>
<p>“I sense that you are envious of me,” Astor said in a matter of fact way, confronting the Yiga bodyguard. “You’re wondering why Lord Ganon would choose a Hylian to help bring about his resurrection over a member of the Yiga Clan. Of the countless souls that have lived the past 10,000 years, Lord Ganon selected me. The Calamity has given me this fate and I will gladly play it to see Hyrule burn.”</p>
<p>“Calamity Ganon is a tool for no one. And it certainly doesn’t care about your fate or what happens to you. The moment it’s done with you, it will toss you aside and I’m going to laugh my ass off,” said the Yiga second in command.</p>
<p>The light left his eyes, yet Astor sneered back, smiling. “We’ll see which one of us the Calamity decides to cast aside.”</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p><br/>The sun was setting over the Gerudo Highlands, harbinger at his side. It was a vastly different climate than Astor had grown up with or preferred, but he had made it his home for the same reason as the Yiga. It was there that one could feel most connected to the Calamity. Legend had it that in the distant past the Calamity was once a Gerudo male that was a great king to his people and a powerful sorcerer. That such terrifying entity could have once been mortal deeply inspired the prophet.</p>
<p>Stopping outside the network of caverns similar to the Yiga’s he’d claimed as his personal hideout, Astor looked up at the stars in the sky. They were easier to see from this altitude. It was the stars that he first used to prophesy the coming Calamity. It truly was fate that the harbinger would come to him.</p>
<p><em> And now this second Guardian… </em> Astor thought, trying to brush aside the creeping apprehension he felt at not having foreseen this. It looked a lot like the harbinger at his side. Same size, same design, but pearly white instead of black.</p>
<p>Astor materialized the ancient orb and held it towards his harbinger. “Show me the purpose of that Guardian.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, moved about her bedchambers. It was a vast room with grey stonework walls and old furniture that had been in the royal family for generations. One corner held a grand writing desk where she often carried out her research into ancient relics late into the night. Affixed to the wall above were her most treasured research notes.</p>
<p>The princess was dressed for bed, her thick golden hair in a protective side braid, but she wasn’t feeling too tired, her nerves shot by the day’s earlier events. It was the first moment of rest she’d had all day. She had been constantly in the presence of Impa and the knight her father had assigned as her guard. The knight, who she’d learned was named Link, was odd. He barely spoke a word, yet Zelda couldn't disregard that he had saved her that day when a large Guardian that had been unearthed at the Breach of Demise had activated somehow without warning. This, along with the increasing number of monsters throughout the kingdom made their trip to the Royal Tech Lab an arduous one.</p>
<p>Zelda turned over many thoughts in her mind. How the little Guardian that seemed so attached to her had traveled from a Hyrule of ruin. Her father had seemed so vexed by the Guardian’s appearance, although Zelda was not surprised that he would try to discern whether the Guardian could be trusted. The little one did feel somehow familiar in a vague way…. But perhaps that was a trick of the mind since she had studied so many different types of Guardians over her many years of preparing for and trying to understand how to oppose the Calamity.</p>
<p>A heaviness descended upon the princess, feeling even more drained and consumed with doubt than a moment before. Impa’s sister, Purah had managed to extract visual data from the little Guardian’s memory - true to life images that showed the devastation the Calamity would bring to her kingdom. Zelda had taken a cursory look through a few images but had quickly become overwhelmed. This was the destruction that would befall all of Hyrule should she not be able to harness her divine power. But, perhaps the pictures might also hold clues on how the Calamity could be averted.</p>
<p>She powered on the Sheikah Slate, wanting to give the visual data a more thorough analysis before turning in for the night. She scrolled through the horrific images of destruction, this time not having others around whom she had to put on a brave, composed face. As much as she loathed wallowing in self-pity, she had at least managed not to break down earlier in front of the others. The princess had sensed the understanding of her plight in Impa’s voice earlier as they looked through the images together. Zelda could tell that the Sheikah advisor had remained calm if only for her sake.</p>
<p>In the images, Hyrule Castle Town was burning. The sky was ominously darkened. Strange archaic leaning spires surrounded the castle, appearing to have risen out of the earth. There was a menacing presence swirling around the castle, but given the still nature of the image, Zelda couldn’t make much sense of it.</p>
<p>
  <em> I will not allow this to come to pass… I’ll do everything I can to stop this… But without the power, how will I ever be enough? </em>
</p>
<p>Despair and dread were starting to set in as they often did more and more over the years. She’d already tried everything she could up until now, and still, the power that should have come so naturally seemed to be impossible to find within herself. And the longer her power remained dormant, the more frustrated and cold her father grew. Zelda shut her eyes, holding her hand over her face, trying to calm herself, but it was too late as the tears she’d been holding back for hours broke forth. She let her tears fall in silence, not wanting to alert the attention of any of her attendants who might be near. She scrolled to the next image and there was not a location, but a picture of an enigmatic man. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She couldn’t help but stop and stare. Her green eyes moved over his image slowly. There on the Sheikah Slate was a hooded man in a tattered purple robe, but she could tell he was very handsome, even if not by typical Hylian standards. He was very pale and had dark, collarbone-length hair. He had two long braids. One hung in front of his left eye and was tucked behind his ear, while the other adjacent braid was decorated with gold beads. He wore a gold circlet and a thick gold collar that draped over his shoulders that reminded her of jewelry worn by Gerudo royalty, although this man clearly wasn’t Gerudo. No male had been born to that tribe in ages. There was an oddity about the circlet though, in that the red stone had what appeared to be a stylized yellow iris painted on it - sort of symbolizing a third eye.</p>
<p>Who was this mysterious man? He must have been on the slate for a reason. The slate’s screen went black, and she realized she’d zoned out. Her mind was flooded with so many questions and speculations. Could someone like him really be out there, somewhere? He looked more like he belonged in some distant past foreign to her. Were they destined to meet? Should she seek him out? She didn’t know, nor did she know how to raise the subject to anyone else. Her father, dear sweet Hylia, her father…. Would almost certainly chastise for wasting her time with images discovered on Sheikah technology which had been banned up until the recent past instead of dedicating every waking moment in prayer to unlock her dormant power. But to Zelda, this felt as crucial as researching relics, perhaps even more so. And then it occurred to Zelda who she could confide in - Urbosa. Based on the jewelry the man wore, maybe she might know something.</p>
<p>And just like that, the heaviness that had pushed her to the edges of despair had lifted, even if only a little bit. Zelda laid the slate on her nightstand before climbing into her stately canopy bed. She found she was able to drift off with relative ease, all things considered. Tomorrow, she was sure, would be another demanding day, and she was eager for the respite sleep would bring.</p>
<p>In her dream that night was a woman in a resplendent white dress, and Zelda sensed she was connected with her. Was this Hylia, the goddess whose blood was said to run through her veins? The goddess smiled to herself in a dreamy way, absorbed in her song as her fingers moved along the strings of a small harp. The goddess appeared to be singing as her lips moved silently, Zelda not being able to perceive her words. Perhaps it was a lullaby. Zelda wished she could hear her song. The goddess seemed so passionate about…. something, but all she could do was watch and hope this dream to be a harbinger of good things to come.</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>His harbinger turned and left, having imparted to his disciple how it had come to be and how it planned to counter what its ‘twin’ from a ruined Hyrule had set out to do. It was fate that Ganon’s hatred had followed that Guardian through time to possess the one from this era. </p>
<p><em> And now, Calamity Ganon’s will can be fulfilled in this time as well… </em>The Prophet of Doom thought. This was all a part of Lord Ganon’s plan to annihilate his enemies absolutely, leaving no room for victory, even in a separate path in time.</p>
<p>That Guardian by the princess’s side had the means to set this path on a different course, and the prophet knew he couldn’t let some meddlesome piece of junk alter fate’s rightful course. He would subdue the princess and her newfound ally. The thought of destroying the Guardian had already crossed his mind, even before Lord Ganon’s new directive. Now he just had to make those two degenerate, banana-eating goons do his and Lord Ganon’s bidding.</p>
<p>The prophet was elated that he could now receive such clear directives and revelations from Lord Ganon. Had he not met with the harbinger, he would truly be on his own. The harbinger was proof to potential allies that he had indeed been chosen and could know the will of Calamity Ganon, not just interpret it through the constellations or prophetic dreams. Gaining the trust of the Yiga Clan didn’t feel like much, but things were coming together. The Calamity would return and reign down its hatred on Hyrule, and the kingdom would come to its end, at long last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p><br/>“I have selected the candidates for the Divine Beasts. Zora grace, Princess Mipha; Goron vigilance, Daruk; Rito confidence, Revali; and Gerudo spirit, Chief Urbosa. You will go meet with each and explain their role to pilot their respective Divine Beast.” King Rhoam’s voice carried through the main foyer from his place on the balcony.</p>
<p>Zelda looked up at her father and responded. “Yes, I suspected as much… I will meet with Chief Urbosa first. I am... looking forward to seeing her again.”</p>
<p>Rhoam nodded. “Understood. It has been some time since your last meeting with her.” The king’s voice held a respectful tone, perhaps thinking of his late queen who had been close friends with the Gerudo chief. His gaze moved to the little Guardian, and his voice became cold. Zelda stiffened as the words left his mouth. “And? You’re taking this relic with you, I presume?” Rhoam narrowed his eyes at the small Guardian that was currently hiding behind his daughter.</p>
<p>Zelda could sense an admonishment incoming, yet she managed an explanation. “Yes. After talking to Purah and Robbie, we thought it would be best.”</p>
<p>Rhoam took a seat on his throne, considering this. The Guardian moved out from behind her as if emboldened by her voice. “I will remind you once again. Above all else, your duty is of the utmost importance. Are we clear?” Rhoam said, sternly.</p>
<p>For the briefest moment, Zelda thought of the hooded man she’d seen on the Sheikah Slate. “Yes, we are clear. I understand... And I will honor my duty.”</p>
<p><em> It wasn’t a lie, per se…. </em> Zelda thought, feeling a twinge of guilt. But her heart just wasn’t in it anymore. </p>
<p>
  <em> After all I’ve been through, who can say what honoring my duty looks like. Prayer hasn’t worked. I’ve spent over a decade dedicating myself to prayer. If I could just focus my attention elsewhere, perhaps the power will find me in a way nobody could foresee. </em>
</p>
<p>Zelda, Link, and Impa departed the castle with the new Guardian in tow. The Princess breathed a soft sigh of frustration as she felt her father’s eyes boring into her, which didn’t go unnoticed by Impa and Link. But in time, the three were laughing and bonding over the little Guardian that acted as if it were a knight in the princess’s service.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Yiga Clan leader sat in his chair with his feet on the table. His backside hung off the edge of the chair, his legs splayed open. Kohga's hands rested on the sizable girth of his belly. It must have been the most undignified way of sitting Astor had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hold a conversation with you sitting like…. That! Show some deference for the Calamity's chosen disciple."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga grumbled and sat upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good! Now we can proceed… Lord Ganon has revealed to me the purpose of the other Guardian. And, just as I suspected, it is a threat to the Great Calamity's revival. Consider yourself informed on what must be done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga gave a dismissive wave of his hand. Astor moved past the two Yiga leaders, seeing that his harbinger had resumed its place on the altar. "My harbinger, show me your will..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The harbinger sounded and once again a vision spread out in front of them. The Princess, the young knight, and the royal advisor were moving through the desert canyons that led into Gerudo Desert. The Princess was dressed in her usual field attire that day, for when out conducting research. Her blue and white corseted blouse resembled her royal attire, but she wore a pair of soft figure-hugging pants with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seer's yellow eyes flickered over the princess and then looked away, pushing all mental commentary down and away, substituting the ones that made him feel in control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the seer silently observed the princess, the two Yiga leaders began to plot aloud. "Looks like the princess and her entourage are on their way. That can only mean that she plans to speak with the chief." Master Kohga mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now would be the perfect time to attack. Our men have reported that Chief Urbosa is away on an errand." Sooga suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga practically jumped out of his chair. "Sooga! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize, but I don't follow-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can disguise myself as the chief, assassinate the princess, and no one will know the Yiga clan was responsible, and Urbosa will be the one blamed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, good thinking. I'll inform everyone else of this." Sooga and Kohga got up to leave, and then Kohga looked over his shoulder, seeing the prophet standing serenely and completely immersed in the vision. "Hey, Prophecy Man! Get your mind out of the rotten banana pile!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor jolted back to awareness. "You know nothing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, I can read people's innermost thoughts. Secret technique passed down from my father's mother's father." Kohga said in a teasing manner. "Anyways, she'll be dead soon, so I hope you haven't gotten too attached! We're leaving!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you are testing the limits of my patience! But yes… she will be… It has been willed by Ganon, and we must make sure fate follows its proper course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga's teasing observation left the prophet exasperated. How dare this slovenly lump suggest that he was wavering in his devotion for the Calamity. In the beginning, Astor had just passed it off as a sick sense of humor, but the more Kohga ran his mouth the more it was taking root in the prophet's psyche. Just the other night, his mind had regurgitated Kohga's observation referring to the two egg-like Guardians as twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am looking forward to using him as a blood sacrifice for the Calamity...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez, touchy. I didn't hear a denial there," Kohga said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not dignify that with an answer!" Astor ended the vision there. "Just go, and do not disappoint me. She is, after all, the foremost threat to Calamity Ganon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess held tightly to the Sheikah Slate as they made their way to Gerudo Town, the sands crunching and shifting under her knee-high boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't seen Urbosa in many years now, which bothered the princess that they hadn't remained in close contact. But knowing that her father had selected Urbosa to pilot Vah Naboris, it was the perfect opportunity to reconnect with her old friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, Your Highness!" Impa brought Zelda's attention to the figures of three approaching Gerudo warriors. The three vai were rushing towards them armed with tridents. And the closer they came, the clearer it was becoming that they were hostile. Zelda braced herself, motionless, trying to make sense of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There she is, grab her!" Shouted one of the Gerudo, motioning to the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa and Link moved to shield Zelda, weapons drawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this?!" Impa shouted at the Gerudo who were now surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chief Urbosa knows of your scheme to seize our lands," said one of the vai, apparently a Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn't be right. It had been a long time, but Zelda never imagined Urbosa would believe such nonsense or worse, act on it. The princess was deeply discouraged, but there was no way she'd turn back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I would do no such thing! I'm here to -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's lying. Grab them!" The Gerudo Captain said to the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Run!" Impa shouted, picking up the small Guardian. Link hung back for a moment, ready to hold off the Gerudo Soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Link! Don't fight them. Something isn't right here! Just run!" Zelda shouted. Not wanting any harm to come to the Gerudo soldiers over a misunderstanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping at some points, her boots not well suited for the sandy terrain. She was nearly out of breath from sprinting when Link directed them to stand behind a rock outcropping. Zelda tried to stifle her labored breathing as she crouched down. Her mouth was dry from running at full tilt and from the extremely arid environment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of footsteps in the sand receded. Impa peeked over the top of the rocks, only to come back down fast as the last of the three women passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We just need to find Urbosa…." Zelda said quietly. And then she came up with a solution. "Advancing directly on the town will be difficult. Let's go around the south side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa nodded. "Yes, good thinking, Your Highness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda braced herself to start running again, but when they came out from behind the outcropping they were horrified to witness a sea of Gerudo warriors spreading out over the dunes, cutting off any chance of getting by undetected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess, her knight, and her royal advisor were marched into the chief's throne room at weapon point. Zelda's hopes fell through when she observed Urbosa's severe expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urbosa! Why? What is all this?" Zelda entreated her dear friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa met Zelda's eyes with a cold, murderous gaze uncharacteristic of the Gerudo Queen. She addressed the princess in a tone she had never heard from her friend before. "Thwarting your destiny of course," the Gerudo Chief said, raising her scimitar. "Princess Zelda…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She really means to kill me...?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep hurt and confusion immobilized the princess. Zelda braced herself as Urbosa charged, scimitar in hand. Link and Impa moved to block, but it wasn't necessary. A loud SNAP resounded throughout the room and Urbosa became electrified. The electricity buzzed, Urbosa sputtered and fell to the floor. The Gerudo guards in the room stood silently, horrified to see their leader in such a position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I came back as quickly as I could…" Urbosa said casually as she strolled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda turned. "Urbosa?" The princess cast another glance at the fallen Urbosa on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An imposter?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not exactly what I expected to find," Urbosa said, shaking her head at the figure lying in a heap on the floor. "I hope you're not hurt….little bird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda breathed a big sigh of relief, beaming. "I'm not!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then... who is this?" Impa said, looking at the fallen Urbosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gruff male voice groaned as the figure lying on the floor began to stir. There was an explosion of smoke and the imposter revealed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got some nerve thinking you can go toe to toe with…. MASTER KOHGA! I'll show YOU…" The Yiga Clan leader clapped his hands together and started to chant, summoning several Yiga footsoldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link, Impa, Urbosa, and the Gerudo guards readied their weapons, taking a defensive stance around the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga struck a dramatic pose. "YIGA ASSEMBLE! Me excluded of course," Kohga said quickly, before making his escape in a puff of smoke, leaving his minions bewildered and cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't let him get away. Locate Kohga at once," Urbosa instructed, running out of the throne room, scimitar in hand. Zelda, Link, and Impa followed only to see all chaos breaking out between the Yiga and Gerudo forces in the streets of the women-only desert town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the others taking on the Yiga, Zelda activated the Sheikah Slate, determined to help in the fight just as she had done the other day when they had fought monsters and malfunctioning Guardians on the way to the Royal Tech Lab. Eventually, the Yiga were chased out of the town, fleeing to the desert outside the town walls, Urbosa and the others pursuing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa called out to the others. "There is a beast in the north that will keep them busy if we can lure it out of hiding. It's sensitive to noise, so if the sound of battle rings loud enough..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sensitive to loud sounds? What about an explosion? The Sheikah Slate's remote bomb rune just might work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Sheikah what?" Urbosa asked, casting Zelda an intrigued look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll show you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group lured the Yiga clan members deep into the desert, coming to a stop where Zelda sensed the sand was less packed and more disturbed; as if something was living within. Zelda looked to Urbosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, this is it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa crossed blades with the Yiga masses once again only to electrocute them while their guard was down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda activated the remote bomb rune on her Sheikah slate, laying down several bombs on the loose sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thinking, little bird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds the remote bombs went off, sending a massive shockwave into the sand. Urbosa stood back, waiting for the telltale sign that the molduga had been awakened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait for it…. Wait for it…" Urbosa called out to the others, cautioning them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the ground beneath them started to quake. The footsoldiers looked around in confusion, but it was slowly starting to dawn on them what had been summoned. At last, the enormous whale-like creature erupted out of the sands, jumping high into the air and then diving back down into the depths with its wide-open maw coming in fast. The Yiga members shouted and scattered, escaping one by one into a multitude of bursts of smoke before they could be devoured and dragged into the sandy deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa gave a resounding laugh. "I almost pity the Yiga scum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get to see molduga make a meal out of them," Impa replied, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, never mind that. We've still got to find Kohga. That voe has been a thorn in my side ever since I took the throne and this is my last straw with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party arrived at the Yiga outpost, and Urbosa spotted Kohga hiding behind some large wooden boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose my nimrod foot soldiers WANT me to croak. Looks like I will have to end you myself!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa scoffed. "Not a chance! I will banish the Yiga Clan once you're out of the way." Urbosa charged the Yiga leader, meeting him in battle, scimitar against sickle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga summoned an oversized spiked iron ball. It hovered over Urbosa, but the Gerudo Queen leapt out of the way before Kohga let it drop. She snapped her fingers, hitting Kohga with a bolt of electricity in retribution, frying the Yiga Clan leader for the second time that day. As the Clan leader regained his bearings he was dismayed to see the party had surrounded him. Kohga gulped, waiting for the Gerudo queen to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa brandished her scimitar. "This is it, Kohga. You've lost. This is your last chance to surrender. I wouldn't want to have to spill your guts in front of Her Highness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could see Urbosa hesitating, although the warrior queen's determined expression never faltered. A mistake she would soon regret as Urbosa was momentarily distracted by an imposing figure, RUNNING down the pillar that Kohga was cornered against. The large Yiga bodyguard unsheathed his dual blades and went for Urbosa, who blocked his attack with her scimitar, pushing him back with some effort. Sooga landed in front of Kohga and then charged at the group again, this time crossing blades with the princess's knight and Urbosa once again. The two blocked but had the air knocked out of them by an immense magical attack that manifested from Sooga's dual blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Kohga, are you hurt?" Sooga resheathed his twin blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sooga, you're late! I was nearly peeled like a banana," Kohga yelled, at his wit's end, but still all too relieved by the perfect timing of his right-hand man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooga ignored the verbal lashing, simply hoisting the rotund man over his shoulder effortlessly, Kohga giving only a sound of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget these cowards. It's time to retreat"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think not!" Urbosa rushed forward, but before she could engage the two, Sooga disappeared into an explosion of smoke, taking Master Kohga with him. Urbosa shielded her eyes as she ran straight into the blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga's taunting laughter echoed through the outpost, Urbosa grunting in frustration as she regained her bearings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa turned back to the group. "Forgive me, little bird. Next time I will show the Yiga no mercy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries, Urbosa…" After everything Zelda had been through today, the Yiga clan leader getting away was the least of her anxieties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda approached Vah Naboris, trying to figure out how she would phrase her request for information as casually and discreetly as possible. On the way back from the Yiga outpost, Zelda had quietly pulled Urbosa aside and asked if they could meet later and alone. Urbosa had given the princess a concerned, but conspiratorial look, and agreed, telling her to meet her by the Divine Beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, come on Zelda. You have a perfectly good reason to ask if she might know who he is… You're just asking because you want to know how he figures into the Calamity...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was feeling high-strung. Urbosa had always been able to discern the princess's motivations and raw emotions before, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, just get it over with</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zelda scolded herself. Urbosa had never said or done anything to make Zelda feel foolish, unlike her Father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa met her gaze, giving her a warm smile. Zelda took a deep breath and smiled back, feeling more at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urbosa, thank you for meeting me here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Anything for you, little bird. I trust you didn't ask me to come here only to recruit me to pilot the Divine Beast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, pulling out the Sheikah Slate from its pouch on her belt, powering it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the other day… a strange Guardian appeared in Hyrule field. We took it to Robbie and Purah and they were able to extract some visual data from the Guardian's memory and transfer it to this." Zelda held the Sheikah Slate between herself and Urbosa, showing her the pictures of the destroyed Castle Town. "As you can see, these images show what will happen if the Calamity awakens."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa frowned, paying rapt attention to the pictures and what Zelda was telling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then there's this…" She scrolled to the image of the mysterious individual. "Some of his jewelry looks Gerudo in nature. Do you know who this man might be? I believe he has some connection to the Calamity, but I can't be sure... I'd like to locate him so I may question him." Zelda spoke as matter-of-factly as she could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa gave the mysterious man on the Sheikah Slate a hard look. "No… I've never seen him before. But yes, the jewelry does look Gerudo. Sorry I could not be of more help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda breathed an inner sigh of relief. It was disappointing to have come to a dead-end, at least for now, but any secret ambitions she had seemed to have flown right over Urbosa's head. Zelda shut down the Sheikah Slate and put it back in its pouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However I am able to support you, I will. Just say the word." Urbosa gave Zelda a reassuring expression. "We're going to figure this out, and we're going to stop the Calamity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda smiled and gave a simple nod of her head. "Thank you, Urbosa..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence passed between the two. It was like they hadn't been apart all those years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor sat at the table with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at Master Kohga, seated at the other end. "So you turned and fled, is that it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Sooga who was more competent than Kohga seemed complacent about their failure, which deeply irritated the prophet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… You're the prophet. You should have seen it coming." Kohga was sitting in his chair sideways, humming and moving his fingers to the beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor glowered at the man across from him and spoke as calmly as possible. "It seems that, as low as my expectations of you were, I was overly optimistic." Astor rose from the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga finally turned to him, taken aback. Sooga's hand went to his blade at his hip, ready to protect his master should the need arise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga jumped up, raging. "Who are you to talk that way to us, when WE were the ones to go and stick our necks out!? What have YOU done besides hang around MY hideout, order us around, eat our food, and complain about it? I could have been killed today if it wasn't for Sooga!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was unruffled. "Well, no matter… I am the Prophet of the Calamity. I interpret Lord Ganon's will and you are the Calamity's hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a coward, seer. I sense it so clearly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon?" Astor challenged, his voice steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is my duty to protect Master Kohga, even if it costs me my life, but I wonder, seer, would you give your life for the revival of the Calamity?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was caught off guard by the question, but maintained his calm demeanor, simply giving an aloof grunt of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought so…" Sooga said. "And that's not all… You're fearful of that girl, or more specifically the power she could wield."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you not? Why do you underestimate the ruin she could bring to Lord Ganon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know what her court says about her?" Kohga asked the prophet. "Our Yiga spies have heard them say that she is heir to a throne of nothing but failure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor considered this. He knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if reacting to Kohga's words, the harbinger sounded. The three stood at attention, and Astor approached the altar, wondering what it had to communicate to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out the ancient orb, wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time the vision that spread out before them was of the Hyrule where the Calamity had been victorious. There was an atmosphere of despair and ruin, and Astor recognized the location, Blatchery Plain near Fort Hateno. In the vision, the princess was dressed in a muddied white dress. The young knight he'd seen at Zelda's side in recent visions appeared wounded and was barely able to stand upright. A standard-sized Guardian approached the pair and towered over them, targeting the knight. The princess screamed in protest and stepped out to shield him, raising her hand high. A brilliant flash of light erupted from her hand, creating a dome of holy power that laid waste to several Guardians at once. The malice departed from the Guardians and they clattered into the mud, broken down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor's yellow irises constricted as a wave of crippling emotion foreign to the prophet mixed with hatred washed over him. If he thought he understood hatred before, then he was wrong. This… This went so much deeper. And he couldn't begin to comprehend why he felt that way. Sure the princess had unlocked her power, but she found it because of the knight? Did she… have feelings for him...? He couldn't decide who he wanted dead more. But these were all limiting human grievances that were getting in the way of his purpose. If he didn't suppress them, how long until Lord Ganon deemed him unworthy? The prophet convinced himself that it didn't matter how the princess found the power. All that mattered was that this was fated to occur, and meant the Calamity could be bound, if not sealed away forever if he did not act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Yiga leaders behind him were silent as well. He could sense them staring, waiting for him to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Kohga spoke. "H-hey, three eyes, you gonna be alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And without missing a beat the Prophet of Doom tossed the entire bowl of mighty bananas, sending the fruits raining down onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Yiga in the room gasped, Master Kohga scrambling to his feet to collect the fallen bananas, while Sooga bowed his head to say a silent, sorrowful prayer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All four champions had, at last, been recruited. It had all seemed a blur to Zelda, who felt as though she were going through the motions, her thoughts always lingering on that mysterious hooded man. His face even manifesting vaguely in her dreams. Still, there was no sign of his existence apart from his image on the Sheikah Slate, and Zelda was beginning to feel restless, only compounded by the fact that her father hadn’t commended her efforts to recruit the Champions or assist them with their respective Divine Beast, and she knew why... She still was no closer to finding her divine power, although this failure, she had grown accustomed to. Upon her return to the castle, King Rhoam had merely given a grunt of approval and convened a meeting with the Champions where he lavished them with praise.</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s only natural that Father would be frustrated. Am I trying hard enough? Am I really doing everything I can? </em>
</p>
<p>Zelda stood by quietly as her father instructed the Champions, Impa seeming to sense her stress and morose demeanor. It was Impa who spent the most time with her and knew her so well, although Zelda had yet to say a word to her about the man who invaded her every thought. There was just no reason to, Zelda rationalized. </p>
<p>There was, however, one bit of information she had learned from the Rito Champion Revali that had given her and Impa a slight reason for concern. Revali had revealed that his village had been repeatedly attacked by monsters led by a Guardian much like the one that accompanied them. This was right after Link and Revali nearly killed each other over the misunderstanding that Rito Village was under attack once again. The existence of another small Guardian causing such chaos troubled the princess. If word got back to her father, he would almost certainly believe the little one to be a potential threat. Or worse become aware that an attempt on her life had been made and forbid her from leaving the castle ever again… At least until she unlocked her sealing power, which Zelda despaired would be never.</p>
<p>“Champions, seek out the hero who will wield the sword that seals the darkness. This will require that you all work together to vanquish the monsters that have taken over Korok Forest,” King Rhoam instructed, bringing his meeting with the Champions to a conclusion.</p>
<p>The Champions gave their oath. In the morning, they would depart for the Lost Woods which surrounded the hidden oasis, Korok forest.</p>
<p>Later, when Zelda took to her chambers, her mind was still consumed with uncertainty. </p>
<p>“Who… are you...?” Zelda said to herself quietly, once again staring into that image on the slate that was both a blessing and a curse.</p>
<p>As she peered down at his image that night, she prayed to the Goddess Hylia that she would soon cross paths with him somehow. A selfish prayer, perhaps, but Hylia had never deigned to answer even her noble prayers to unlock her power. To Zelda, it was nothing more than a wish.</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harbinger seemed to know all and shared much of its knowledge with its seer. The Champions who would pilot the Divine Beasts had been chosen and in the past few days recruited by the princess of Hyrule in rapid succession. Astor didn’t need a prophetic dream from the Calamity to know what this meant.</p>
<p>He was well acquainted with the legend of 10,000 years ago. His oldest memory was hearing the tale at the orphanage where he was raised, located in one of the most backwater little villages in Hyrule. A caretaker at the orphanage had gathered the children together to tell a story, and young Astor had immediately felt an affinity for the Calamity but kept it to himself. The love of the Goddess Hylia was being impressed upon the children, which included regular field trips to the village’s goddess statue where he was instructed on how to pray. Astor didn’t hate the Goddess, at least not back then, but he often found himself secretly questioning her intentions. Why would a loving goddess allow a parent to abandon their newborn for dead in the trash, as had been done to him? And was such a goddess worthy of devotion? A thought that kept him up most nights. A question he danced around when speaking with his carers. “The Goddess has a purpose for you. She loves all her people, even you.” Sure, this was enough to satisfy a young child, but as he got older, it became more and more difficult to believe. There wasn’t any evidence that she loved him. Apparently, he wasn’t worthy of it.</p>
<p>But the Calamity had set apart a grand purpose for him, being chosen to revive Lord Ganon after 10,000 years of being sealed away.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the enemies of Lord Ganon were one step closer to reaching their goal to oppose the Calamity. This was probably why the seer’s prophetic dreams were becoming more frequent, more demanding, ordering him to cement his fate as the Calamity’s chosen by killing the princess with the blood of the Goddess.</p>
<p>With the knowledge of who the Champions were along with the power of Lord Ganon’s malice, he was able to create dark copies of the Champions called Hollows which would obey his every order.</p>
<p>Astor stood a few paces from Kohga and Sooga in an outdoor area of the Yiga hideout. There was a large circular pit in the center of this sunlit space. Kohga had designated this area as his napping spot. Astor thought it was such a strange place to rest, considering it was exposed to direct sunlight. The prophet tried to stay in as much shade as possible, the robe and hood he wore making the desert heat nearly unbearable, yet he did not remove it, not wanting the sun to burn his pale skin.</p>
<p>Astor levitated the ancient orb. He summoned the Hollows and ordered them to fight the footsoldiers who had volunteered to train against the Champion’s copies as practice. “Let’s see what they can do…”</p>
<p>“Hey, how come you don’t have one of the Princess?” Kohga asked in a provoking manner.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, here we go… Two can play at this game... </em>
</p>
<p>Astor pointed to the Urbosa Hollow. “Would you like a rematch, Kohga?”</p>
<p>The Urbosa Hollow swung her ‘scimitar’ at one of the Yiga footsoldiers, sending them flying across the yard.</p>
<p>“.... no thanks…”</p>
<p>“I thought so.”</p>
<p>Sooga scoffed. “So these Hollows will fight your battles for you? I see you’re powerless without that orb.”</p>
<p>Astor didn’t respond. Being chosen by the Calamity was enough for him, he reasoned. He had all the power and purpose he could ever want or need.</p>
<p>“Soon I must prevent a certain pest from pulling the sword… According to Legend, the sword is powerful enough to defeat even the Great Calamity in tandem with the Princess’s sealing power. It’s too important a task to leave to you two… It is fate that I would be chosen to stop those who are trying to bring about the Great Calamity’s ruin.” Of course, all three already knew who the wielder of that sword would be, even if the boy himself didn’t know yet. Astor’s hatred had grown exponentially for the knight, and he didn’t know why. It was the Princess who was the real threat to Lord Ganon.</p>
<p>The two Yiga leaders exchanged relieved glances that they weren’t expected to perform this task. Even masked, the two seemed so in tune with each other, the bond of friendship and brotherhood as Yiga clansmen apparent between them.</p>
<p>Astor glanced down at the ancient orb and shook his head, averting his attention back to the Hollows. He wasn’t sure what he hoped to see in that orb. There would be nothing there for him apart from the Calamity.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, Calamity Ganon, I will not allow anyone to alter fate’s rightful course. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astor breathed in, closing his eyes and bowing his head as he waited in the Lost Woods. It was a welcome change from the harsh sunlight and heat of  Gerudo Desert.</p>
<p>His focus relaxed and he perceived a place much like this… But this place in his vision had dozens of blue and white flowers that seemed to be growing luxuriant. It wasn’t exactly the Lost Woods, nor Korok Forest. It looked like a mix of the two - dark and gloomy, yet still lush with the blue and white flowers that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure where this place was or even ‘when’ it was, but he sensed the Princess was close, along with her knight and Champions. There was no way he’d be able to get close to her with all those nuisances around. There had to be a connection between this unexpected vision and the Princess.  And then an idea came to him.</p>
<p>And she was getting closer still… His heart skipped a beat, unbidden. Astor opened his eyes and raised his chin, trying to regain his focus on the task at hand and how it would ensure that the threat to Calamity Ganon was neutralized.</p>
<p>“And they’re here….” His voice was deep, yet soft and melodic at that moment. He smiled, knowing how to get her alone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is quite the fog…” said Mipha, the Zora Champion. </p>
<p>They wandered through the fog for what seemed like the longest time. Were they going around in circles? There were defined paths and certain trees that stood out from the others that could be used as landmarks, but it wasn’t enough to point them in the correct direction.</p>
<p>“Why can’t the hero drive out the monsters himself? Whoever he is... This is so asinine.” Revali complained.</p>
<p>“Oh Revali, give it a rest. You accepted this mission, just like the rest of us. And it is an honor.” Urbosa chastised the Rito Champion.</p>
<p>“Are you not impressed with how skillfully I piloted Vah Medoh to route out the vast majority of the monsters?” Revali countered.</p>
<p>Zelda kept quiet, not wanting to get involved in any squabbling between the Champions. She hung towards the back of the group. Her mind began to wander as the bickering continued. She looked around, sighting something that gave her pause. It was a Silent Princess. The blue and white flower appeared illusionary. She stared at it for a long moment, and when she looked back at the group they were growing further away, unaware that they were leaving her behind. She looked back at the Silent Princess, seeing more beginning to sprout up from the earth as if marking a path made just for her.</p>
<p>Zelda cautiously began to follow the path, curious as to where it might lead. The Lost Woods could be an intimidating place, but Zelda continued through the grey, fog-laden woods, unafraid, almost in a trance. </p>
<p>It was a black and purple tarry substance that broke her from this trance. The strange substance was growing on a gnarled, twisted tree, undulating… And there was an eye. The eyeball looked back at her, and she almost let out a gasp. The iris was slitted and yellow, and it reminded her of the design on the circlet worn by the hooded man. She began to feel uneasy but gathered her courage when she saw a lush path in the distance. She continued, certain that she had found the entrance to Korok Forest.</p>
<p>Korok Forest truly was a verdant, beautiful oasis. There were shallow pools of crystal clear water among the tall grass, unlike the bogs seen in the Lost Woods. The imposing and magnificent Great Deku Tree she’d read about in legends was impossible to miss. In front of this vast tree was an ancient stone dais. But... There, on the dais stood a figure blocking her view of the Sacred Blade. He or she appeared so small compared to the Deku Tree, but Zelda was still somewhat far away. She moved closer, trying to make sense of the figure that turned when she had been noticed. And she stopped suddenly in her tracks.</p>
<p>It was him! Zelda’s heart rate sped up. She couldn’t believe it, her thoughts going haywire. Of all her prayers, Hylia answered this one... </p>
<p>Zelda took an uncertain step forward, barely noticing as her boots splashed through the shallow water. There was a crude stone path between them. The two stood silently for a moment at a distance, the tension palpable as he was guarding the sword for some nefarious purpose.</p>
<p>Zelda kept her expression placid. She was about to speak when the man slowly raised a glowing spherical object, levitating it above his left hand. A dome went up, illuminated with constellations. And when it vanished, four figures stood around the hooded man. The manifestation’s eyes glowed red. Dark energy rose off their forms, sending out the same constellations from the dome they had been created.</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise as she recognized who they resembled.</p>
<p>
  <em> What are those?! Some kind of twisted illusions of the Champions? </em>
</p>
<p>But her main focus wasn’t on the Champion imposters. Her attention was fixed on him, barely registering she was in danger. Zelda felt as if time stood still being held in his gaze. And then he raised an arm to point at her.</p>
<p>“Kill her...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kill her...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s heart plummeted as the full weight of his words hit her, her world falling and crashing into a million pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Wait...! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moved her mouth to protest, but no words came forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda tried to take a step back only to find her legs were like lead. She tripped backward, falling into the shallow water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Champion imposters crowded her with swift precision, following their master’s order without hesitation. The dark Urbosa raised her scimitar. Zelda braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut. There was no one to save her. But even worse, she felt too numb to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as she resigned herself to this harsh fate, a blinding flash engulfed the forest, and the expected killing blow never came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda shielded her eyes, peeking out from between her fingers to see the Hollows writhing as they faded away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that.... the spirit that lives within the sword....?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakily breathed out and looked around, the hooded man was looking at her with a shocked expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at the sword, startled, “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was only vaguely aware as Link and the little Guardian came to her side, her knight having tracked her down with the little one in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight offered her a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… alright.” Zelda got to her feet on her own. The back of her pants was soaked from falling into the water. She grimaced in discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zelda stood, Link drew his sword and rushed at the hooded man, giving a shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link! Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t allow you to take that sword, boy.” The wizard threatened. Link cast a glance at the sword on the pedestal, still glowing as if beckoning for him to claim it. He tried to make his way to it, but it was clear the hooded man was intent on stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda stood back, stunned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link is... the hero?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hooded wizard levitated the orb between his hands, summoning malice to rain down on the knight. Link ran to dodge it. The mysterious man countered, levitating himself as if being raised by some invisible force. He brought his knees to his chest, becoming one with the orb. The ball of energy rushed at the knight. Link flew through the air, landing hard on the dais. As the boy stirred he turned his head to see his standard-issue knight’s sword had been broken in two. Wasting no time, he got to his feet and pulled the sacred blade from its pedestal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hooded man sneered at the knight, backpedaling a few steps in hesitation before jumping back into the orb and flying at Link once again, in a rage. This time Link swung the sacred blade at the right moment, shattering the illusion. The wizard fell to the ground. The orb went back to its original size and shape and landed some feet away. The hooded man reached for it, but Link quickly kicked it further away and held him at sword point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t kill me. I am fated to revive Calamity Ganon. My purpose isn’t complete.” There was a slight waver in his voice, that stirred something in Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed to the Link’s side who was standing over the strange man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The Princess demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you must know... Your Highness,” the man said coldly, “I am Astor, prophet of the Calamity. Lord Ganon selected me to bring this world to its knees,” he said defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor… His name is Astor… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda’s eyes met with his. His sharp yellow eyes were looking at her with disdain, but there was something else she saw. There was true terror in the man’s gaze, despite the coldness his voice projected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link held the edge of the sacred blade to Astor’s throat, threatening to apply dangerous pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link, wait! No more... Please…” Zelda searched for an excuse not wanting to see a beheading right before her eyes. “H-he could be a valuable source of information on the Calamity if we take him alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked at her as if studying her expression. Her knight was unreadable to her and he said nothing in return. Zelda prayed she had come off as convincing enough. As the princess, she did have a sort of authority over him, and he was obligated to follow her orders, after all. So he didn’t protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the knight was distracted, the prophet bolted upright and shoved past him, grabbing his fallen orb. Link moved to guard Zelda. The dome went up again, this time a hollow version of the hero emerged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor glanced at Zelda, who was looking back at him over the boy’s shoulder. The two shared another long gaze. A conflicted expression crossed his pallid features. He hesitated and then pointed to the small Guardian which was some distance from Link and Zelda. “Destroy the Guardian!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gave a small gasp, but before she could act, the manifestation of Link made fast work of the little Guardian, leaving it in pieces. Link moved to take down his copy, skillfully dispatching the Hollow with little effort, mercifully bringing an end to his doppleganger’s empty existence. The Hollow disappeared in a puff of red malice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Zelda looked back, Astor was gone. Zelda collected herself and breathed out in frustration as she approached the broken down Guardian, surveying the damage. Sure, It may have technically been a piece of artificial intelligence, but she’d begun to see it almost like a friend, having ascertained it had come from the future to protect her. It truly was her guardian. But what would become of her now? Without her sealing power did she still have a chance to stop the Calamity? She hung her head and shed a single tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence between the princess and the knight. She couldn’t read his expression, leaving her wondering what he was thinking - or worse what he thought of her. She held everything back, trying to project the same unreadable expression. It was the lowest she’d ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was broken when the Champions found them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda?” Urbosa came forward, seeing the broken Guardian at her feet. “Why would you wander away from the group? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Urbosa. I’m… alright…” Said Zelda, still numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa looked down at the Guardian. “Oh my...” Urbosa sighed. “What should we do about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda thought for a moment. “.... Perhaps Robbie can repair it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Champions. You heard your Princess. Everyone help carry as many pieces as you can.” Urbosa said as a way to lighten the somber mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone complied and no one complained. Not even Revali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda collected a few small screws and gears, putting them in her pouch connected to her belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>They were on their way back to Hyrule Castle. Zelda sighed as she shielded her eyes from the setting sun. A few paces ahead of her was Link, Master Sword at his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Already Link has gone from an ordinary knight to the one destined to wield the sword that seals the darkness. Yet, I’m still in the same rut I’ve been in all my life. And now… It’s like I’ve got a target on my back because of this cursed power I can’t even use.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her mind’s eye, the moment replays again and again. “Kill her.” His voice had been so dark, so cold, and so full of hate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a fool… His image must have appeared on the Sheikah Slate as a warning, and I...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt tears threatening to break forth. She raised her hand to her face. And then she felt everyone’s gaze on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks, and her voice wavered as she spoke. “How can I… If I am unable to awaken my inner power…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa came to Zelda’s side with concern in her eyes. “Okay everyone, let’s take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone broke off and began to congregate in small groups. Urbosa pulled Zelda aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda took a deep breath. “Link… He’s become so much stronger.” That was just the beginning of her troubles. Urbosa didn’t need to know anything beyond the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa smiled knowingly, “And yet, I have not. I presume that’s what you were thinking, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded. “More and more monsters have been appearing lately. It is a sign that the Calamity draws near. So there isn’t much time. And still, no sign of my power awakening…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand your frustration, but perhaps it is self-defeating to compare your progress to Link’s.” Urbosa turned her attention to the young knight, who was some distance from them being showered with praise by Daruk and some Hylian soldiers. “He… is the same boy he was before acquiring that sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the soldiers held a plate of rocks. Link took a rock in each hand and wolfed them down without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa gave an unsurprised cluck of her tongue. “He will rise to... any challenge with no hesitation. That’s all there is to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daruk laughed. “Well done, Little guy. Eat up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda grimaced, feeling queasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa smiled at Zelda. “But I know that you too are capable of rising to any challenge. Look how hard you’ve worked to get this far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve been trying all these years, and nothings changed….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa went quiet for a moment, looking more saddened. “I know, little bird. I was there… I haven’t forgotten all your struggles. But I have faith that you are where you need to be and everything will unfold as it is meant to. You must accept that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it isn’t… It isn’t in the slightest...” Zelda was reeling. Everything felt out of sorts and very wrong. “Excuse me, Urbosa….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Urbosa could protest, Zelda walked away as fast as she could. It was all too much to bear. Her head was spinning. She was about to lose control of all her anxieties and distress she’d been holding back. She broke into a run, and as soon as she was out of sight she vomited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Is that the Sacred Blade I see?” King Rhoam stood up from his throne on the second floor of the sanctum.  “Link, I’m very pleased it was you. Now I have divine confirmation that I made the right decision in choosing you as Zelda’s knight.” The king looked so pleasantly surprised he mercifully didn’t seem to notice Zelda’s disheveled state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Impa did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness…” Impa rushed to the Princess. Urbosa held a comforting hand to Zelda’s shoulder as she gave a nod to Impa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Impa. I just got a bit ill on the way back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Champions. You have done your duty well, and as a result, Hyrule’s hero has been discovered… There is only one last thing required to oppose the Calamity.” Rhoam looked to his daughter.  “Oh… Where is that little Guardian? It’s usually always at your side.” Rhoam asked, which threw Zelda. He really was in an exceptionally good mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broken… Regretfully...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… That’s unfortunate...” King Rhoam offered. His voice was not unkind. He even sounded a little disappointed and she wondered why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it to Robbie and Purah first thing tomorrow for repair,” Zelda said, numb. Impa gave her a much needed gentle push towards her chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link, Champions, I’d like you to join us for a celebratory dinner.” King Rhoam continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda headed to her bedchamber, taking care of her disheveled state. She washed her face, undid her braid, and brushed her hair, before changing into her royal gown, one of her waiting maids stepping in to assist her in tying and lacing up areas that required an extra set of hands. The dress was exquisite, but truth be told, it limited her range of movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda took her seat in the dining hall at a long table opposite her father. Link was to her left and seemed to acclimate to the formal setting quite well despite eating rocks with reckless abandon just a short time before. Impa was seated to her right. The Champions were further down the table, closer to Rhoam who exchanged pleasantries with the Champions. Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa dominated much of the conversation. Mipha was more reserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Mipha was just tellin’ me the other day how she believed Link would be the one who could wield the sword,” Daruk mused out loud to the whole table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha looked flustered, but then the Zora princess composed herself and said sweetly, “Daruk, I told you that in confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daruk laughed. “Oh… Sorry. And yet, you were right. You should own it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my understanding that you and Link have been friends since childhood?” Rhoam asked, trying to make polite conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha stiffened at the King’s question. “Yes, that’s correct.” She smiled serenely at Link. The boy looked up from his meal, acknowledging the zora princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been such a pleasure to have you join us for another meal after all these years, Chief Urbosa. It is deeply unfortunate that the queen could not be here to see this day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed… I think of her every day,” Urbosa replied. “Zelda looks so much like her. Now more than ever. The queen was about the same age Zelda is now when we first became friends.” Urbosa glanced across the table at Zelda, giving her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda, that’s your favorite cake and you’ve barely touched it,” said Impa, the royal aide showing concern in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, she’d been kind of picking over it with her fork. “I’m quite full already…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just unlike you to turn down fruit cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take another bite. I might get sick again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. Say no more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner was winding down, and King Rhoam spoke in an official tone. “ We will hold a ceremony to honor the Champions in three days. Zelda, it will be your duty to handcraft the sacred blue garments for each of the Champions, including a tunic for Link.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda closed her eyes, holding back a sigh. She replied dutifully. “Yes, Father. I’ll get started on them right away.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Master Kohga, Sooga, and the Harbinger were waiting as Astor emerged from the Lost Woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense, three eyes. Did you manage to kill the princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor ignored Kohga, staying silent. Astor’s attention was drawn to the Harbinger. It was emitting malice like a smokestack. The little black Guardian gave an ear-piercing shriek that made all three men cover their ears. It scuttled over to Astor, giving him a swift and stinging slap to the knee with its mechanical leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” The prophet recoiled more in surprise than in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Now I HAVE to hear what happened!” The Yiga leader crowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fate intervened and saved the girl,” Astor stated, in a matter of fact way. He wasn’t even disappointed he had failed to end her life. Not even a little… And that’s what really scared him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Harbinger gave a series of enraged distorted beeps at the prophet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooga gave a small laugh. “Ah, yes… Fate is fickle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... there will be more opportunities... As long as the deed is done before she can unlock her power,” said the prophet, trying to sound as convincing as possible, although he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re never going to let you live this down. Not after the way you spoke to us before. And it looks like your Harbinger sees likewise. Lord Ganon’s chosen or not, you are not one of us. The Yiga Clan is not to be trifled with or strung along with your delusions of grandeur. Do I make myself clear, seer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell him, Sooga!” Kohga chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was growing exasperated. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to beg and manipulate these two degenerates to continue to ally with him. The prophet bit his tongue. “We are bound in the name of Calamity Ganon and by fate. We will need each other’s help if we are to achieve Lord Ganon’s grand purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Yiga Leaders seemed uninspired by the prophet’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s call it even then! You sure are terrible at prophesying your failures, little lord malice.” Kohga chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three began to walk. The Harbinger continued to smack at the backs of Astor’s knees with its mechanical legs. Astor tried to stay a few steps ahead of its reach. As they walked, he explained at length what happened, embellishing the fight, and leaving out the part where the princess had asked her knight to spare his life. He couldn’t make sense of it. He never would have foreseen she would do something like that, nor could he understand why. He had nearly killed her after all. Young and full of sweetness and Hylia’s light she may be, no one was that forgiving. And then he thought about what he’d do if she and the knight had succeeded in capturing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So she thinks she can stop me from carrying out my destiny and convince me to turn against the Calamity? There is nothing that foolish girl can do to stop the Calamity, apart from finding her power...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was... Deep down inside he knew the truth. The Calamity would still happen with or without him, and that was such a crippling thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Three-Eyes! You may not have killed the princess, but at least you broke her widdle toy.” Kohga clapped his hands in a slow sarcastic manner. “I bet that took the wind out of her sails.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did actually... Although I barely got to savor the look on her face. That Guardian was capable of a great deal. And now, thanks to my efforts it won’t cause further interference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? Playing a tune when she’s feeling sad?” Sooga challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga laughed. “A banana peel could do a better job of killing her than prophecy man here! I could throw it at her feet and she’d fall and crack her skull! Boom! Done! Game Over!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor gave a sardonic scoff. “And yet, you already had your chance and you didn’t.  Nice try… Trust me when I say that now that the Guardian is no more, the future will proceed as it must, according to fate’s design.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Impa and Princess Zelda closed in on the Royal Tech Lab, an imposing stone structure with an oversized Sheikah telescope on the roof. The Royal Tech Lab had only come to be in the recent past, having been built specifically for research of Guardians and other ancient Sheikah technology to oppose the resurrection of Calamity Ganon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa looked down at the box she carried with a somber expression. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I miss the Guardian already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda acknowledged this with a nod of her head. “All isn’t lost yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two entered the Royal Tech Lab, transitioning from being in brilliant sunlight into the more subdued dimness of the laboratory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purah and Robbie surveyed the wreckage that was the mysterious Guardian, it’s parts grimly but neatly arranged to make sure it was all there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie shook his head. “Oh, the one of a kind Guardian model…” He said in a rather dramatic fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda hesitated. “A-are you saying it can’t be repaired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Purah corrected. “I think it can be done. But it’s going to take some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Zelda gave a relieved sigh. “Then I have an additional favor to ask..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that, Princess?” Purah blinked. The older sister of Impa was more worldly than other more traditional Sheikah women, having painted fingernails and a red streak through her naturally snow-white hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you find any additional data within the Guardian, please let me know right away, no matter how insignificant it may seem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, Your Highness. Not a problem.” Purah reassured. “I’ll just need the Sheikah Slate so I can transfer any potential remaining data.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...” Zelda hesitated. “Alright. Um...” Zelda pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. “The images that you initially extracted from the Guardian’s memory…” Zelda reached into her pouch for the Sheikah Slate. It was a longshot of an inquiry, but Robbie and Purah were researchers. Maybe they might know something after all. “Do you… know anything of this man? Perhaps, any accompanying data about him from the Guardian?” Zelda handed Purah the Sheikah Slate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie and Purah took a long hard look at the man Zelda had come to know as Astor. Even Impa was craning her neck over Purah to try to see. Zelda stood by anxiously as they scrutinized the image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purah grinned slyly, studying Zelda’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What….?” Zelda asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I know anything, but it seems to me like you know more about this mystery man than you’re letting on. Am I correct?” Purah asked playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness…?” Impa took on a serious expression upon hearing her elder sister’s tone. “Why is this the first I’m hearing about this? This sounds like most crucial information.” Impa half-joked, although she sounded slightly cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… his image was on the Sheikah Slate and I had a run-in with him yesterday… His name is Astor. And well, he is our enemy… He said he was chosen by Calamity Ganon and  from what I can tell, he can harness the Calamity’s power with an orb he carries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa rubbed her chin, seemingly confused by Zelda’s tone and demeanor. “I can’t help but worry for your safety, Your Highness… I’m just relieved you lived to tell. But you seem... excited to learn more about him…. Which is… bizarre, but I guess that’s the scholar in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda blushed. It wasn’t a completely inaccurate assessment. “Well… If I can manage to stop Astor, maybe the Calamity can be averted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I could easily believe he is some sort of fanatical follower of Calamity Ganon... He certainly gives off that vibe,” Robbie observed. “So, was it this... Astor who broke the Guardian?” Robbie enunciated the name oddly. Making a sort of double entendre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Zelda confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie shook his head and grabbed a nearby box, beginning to scrape the pieces of the Guardian into it. “ALL HAIL CALAMITY GANON! HE SHALL PROVIDE!” Robbie said, doing his best Astor impersonation given what little information he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda couldn’t help but giggle. It wasn’t that far off the mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sure we can provide a repaired Guardian and perhaps even the information you seek… Just give us some time.” Robbie said, in a normal tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Robbie. I appreciate it. “There’s also a strong possibility that this Guardian is… not one of a kind. There have been at least a few incidents of a Guardian like this one leading an attack on Rito Village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting…” Robbie remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purah was still watching Zelda’s reactions and smiling at her incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wipe that smirk off your face, Purah, or I’ll do it for you.” Impa hissed. “The Princess could have been killed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, calm down, sis. I was just trying to humor the Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Impa, really....” Zelda offered nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Your Highness…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we should head back now. The Champion’s garments aren’t going to sew themselves.” Zelda sighed and headed for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care, Your Highness. Hope you get your man!” she called in a sing-song intonation, giving a brief wave goodbye, before being cut off by Impa’s stern voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that's it!” Impa charged at Purah. Soon Impa was chasing Purah around the lab, using the main work table to keep distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You WILL show respect to Her Highness!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘I only meant it as ‘hope she can bring him to justice.’” Purah placated, innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie and Zelda shared a disconcerted look between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sisters...” Robbie crossed his arms, leaning back slightly against a wall to spectate. “Do you think they’ll still be fighting like this when they’re old and grey?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ceremony to inaugurate the Champions was the first formal event of its size that had been held in some time. The only other event of this magnitude was the Queen’s funeral when Princess Zelda was six years of age. An event that had mostly faded from her memory.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered in the sanctum with a few soldiers from each race to accompany their respective champion.</p>
<p>The Champions and Link were all dressed in a blue article of clothing Zelda had made for them. A skirt for Urbosa, a scarf for Revali, a sash for Mipha and Daruk, and a blue tunic for Link. </p>
<p>King Rhoam gave a rousing speech. Even Zelda felt a renewed sense of duty. Everything felt normal and right.</p>
<p>The ceremony was to be concluded with the princess’s blessing to the hero and the sword that seals the darkness, and that’s when Zelda’s enthusiasm was curbed quite a bit.</p>
<p>Link knelt before her with the sacred blade at his back. Zelda could feel the eyes of the Champions, Impa, and her father bearing down on her as she gave a rehearsed, half-hearted speech. She wasn’t feeling worthy of giving such a blessing, but she got through it without incident.</p>
<p>Zelda concluded the blessing and gave a soft sigh of relief. She couldn’t help but glance at the back of her gloved hand. Her hand, where the power was said to manifest in females born to the goddess’s bloodline. If it would only awaken within her. </p>
<p>Later, when everyone was winding down after the ceremony, Zelda sat alone on a concrete bench, watching the Champions enjoy a moment of rest.</p>
<p>What did they think of her? On the surface, they all seemed reasonably supportive of her struggle to unlock her power, but what did they really think of her?</p>
<p>How many times had she trained at the springs of power and courage? And soon she’d do it all over again. Again, most likely without success.  The failure and disappointment were taking their toll. She felt like she was a million years old, despite her physical age of a mere sixteen.</p>
<p>She was vaguely aware of the conversations of the Champions, but the Zora Princess caught her attention. Mipha was not so subtly gushing about Link, wanting to become stronger to fight alongside him. It seemed the poor Zora Princess was unaware that she’d been speaking loudly enough to gain Link’s attention and Mipha became flustered when he turned to acknowledge her.</p>
<p>Something inside Zelda twinged.</p>
<p>
  <em> If only it were that simple... </em>
</p>
<p>Zelda lowered her gaze and pushed her mind elsewhere, fidgeting with the gold ring that secured her gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>Astor looked down at the back of his gloved hand. He tapped his fingers lightly on the edge of the table, the gold ring on his finger creating a gentle clinking sound. It appeared the Harbinger was still displeased with him.</p>
<p>Kohga knelt to offer the black Guardian a banana, the Harbinger slapping it away.</p>
<p>“You’ve really done it this time, little lord malice! It’s been three days and your Harbinger is still pouting like a spoiled child.”</p>
<p>Astor felt a headache coming on, not bothering to chastise Kohga for being so disrespectful to Lord Ganon. He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, trying to clear his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em> … twins... </em>
</p>
<p>The thought landed like a Guardian crashing through Astor’s mental wall. His heart rate quickened and he shakily pushed the thought away, not wanting to confront it, simply passing it off as an intrusive thought planted by Kohga’s earlier comments.</p>
<p>The prophet redirected his thoughts. It wasn’t lost on him that there was a huge celebration underway at Hyrule Castle. All of Hyrule was united against him and his destiny. Not even the Yiga seemed particularly invested, and why would they? They seemed satisfied with their current way of life.</p>
<p>And then there was her… The Princess whose power to seal Calamity Ganon away was dormant, yet she had spared him. She should hate him, fear him.</p>
<p>She was a fixture in his prophetic dreams as of late, and he wouldn’t dare speak a word of them to the Yiga Leaders for a multitude of reasons. They were already losing faith in him as it was. More distressing, he sensed these prophetic dreams were not of Calamity Ganon. No, these prophetic dreams were a stark contrast from the Great Calamity’s. </p>
<p>He felt a most unwelcome feeling creeping in.</p>
<p>
  <em> Could it be that she’s not fated to die? That’s why I failed… I... can accept that... She’s fated to unlock her power… No, no… Preventing her from unlocking that power is the least I can do… </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey prophesy man, you alright? You seem like you’re losing your bananas…”</p>
<p>“He never had any to begin with….” Sooga commented.</p>
<p>Astor barely heard them, his thoughts fixed on this new vision he’d been having night after night since he’d crossed her path.</p>
<p>The scene is a familiar one - Fort Hateno. In this vision, not only has she unlocked her power, but she’s taking down blights and Guardians with horrifying ease. She wielded her newfound power with confidence and glowed with a radiant, otherworldly light. Her movements were like a graceful dance. It was like watching a beautiful and powerful goddess destroying his entire world and leaving him in ruin. And he hated the thoughts and feelings this girl conjured up whenever he saw her or so much as thought about her. So this was the future? Did the Calamity even stand a chance? And what did this mean for him and the destiny he thought he had?</p>
<p>“Wretched girl….”</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As the other Champions departed Urbosa came to sit next to a forlorn Zelda. The princess looked up, acknowledging Urbosa with a small smile.</p>
<p>“It’s been quite a whirlwind these past few days.” Urbosa smiled back.</p>
<p>“Yes, it has...” Zelda agreed.</p>
<p>Urbosa’s features changed becoming serious. “Zelda… You’re doing everything right. Feeling sorry for yourself certainly isn’t going to unlock any sort of divine power… But you know what? You never know what might trigger it to at last manifest. You just have to find that <em> thing </em>…  It may be something you could never have envisioned. Don’t give up.”</p>
<p>Zelda breathed in deeply. “Yes, that is my hope…”</p>
<p>Impa approached them along with Purah by her side.</p>
<p>Zelda nearly jumped when she saw Purah, waiting with bated breath for what the Sheikah researcher had to say.</p>
<p>“Princess. I think you’ll be pleased to hear that we did manage to uncover one new bit of information on your mystery man.”</p>
<p>Zelda lit up with a beautiful smile she couldn’t seem to hide, which didn’t go unnoticed by those around her, especially Purah. Even Link took notice and came over to join them.</p>
<p>The Sheikah woman handed Zelda the Slate. “Take a look!” She said a little too enthusiastically, either proud of her accomplishment or eager to see Zelda’s reaction. Impa shot her sister a withering look.</p>
<p>The Sheikah genius walked away, oblivious to what was about to unfold due to her bad timing.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was a new true to life image. This one showed Astor with two Yiga foot soldiers taking a knee to him. </p>
<p>Zelda’s smile faded a bit.</p>
<p>
  <em> Astor… He truly is the center of all things Calamity Ganon… </em>
</p>
<p>“Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised?” Urbosa remarked.</p>
<p>Zelda’s chest tightened, waiting for what Urbosa would say next.</p>
<p>“I must admit, I feel responsible given that Gerudo Desert has been home to the Yiga for a long time now. I’ve been far too lenient with them.” </p>
<p>Zelda relaxed a little. Urbosa still none the wiser. Urbosa was right, however. She shouldn’t be surprised by this development.</p>
<p>“No more…I think Vah Naboris will be indispensable in taking them by surprise at their hideout. It would be a long time coming. Link… Impa… Will you join me in this mission?” Urbosa asked.</p>
<p>The two nodded their approval.</p>
<p>Zelda was stunned, feeling left out of the discussion on what should be done. “Then... I will go as well,” Zelda interjected, prompted by the knowledge that Astor might be at that hideout.</p>
<p>“But, you’d be in danger as you’re their primary target. They’ve tried to kill you, little bird, so now I will crush them beneath Vah Naboris’ hoof.”</p>
<p>What could she say to convince her? Zelda put on a brave face. “Look Urbosa, as princess of Hyrule this is my fight.”</p>
<p>Urbosa gave Zelda a warm smile. “I can see you possess unmatched courage and determination. You remind me of a certain Hylian Vai I used to know.”</p>
<p>“My mother?”</p>
<p>Urbosa nodded. “This still does not sit right with me. I wouldn't feel right putting you in harm's way. This will be an extremely dangerous mission. Not to mention, you’d be a liability for everyone, especially Link who is charged with guarding you.”</p>
<p>“But, I…” Zelda began, realizing this was not an argument she could win. Urbosa’s words stung, but it was true, she’d already wandered off from the group once before and nearly paid with her life. So there really was nothing more she could say without raising Urbosa’s suspicions. Already she was feeling guilty for suggesting she go.</p>
<p>Urbosa’s expression softened. “Sorry… I know that was a sore subject for you, but my stance on this is firm. Don’t worry, little bird, with the might of Vah Naboris, I will raze the Yiga Hideout and anyone left will meet a swift end by my blade.”</p>
<p>Zelda held back the growing dread in the pit of her stomach. She gripped the slate a little too hard, her knuckles going white.</p>
<p>
  <em> Goddesses, why couldn’t Purah be more discrete… I know this is the right course of action for Hyrule, but… </em>
</p>
<p>Zelda shuddered in defeat. Link and Impa caught the princess’s glance. Link held the same imperceptible expression. Impa was watching Zelda, her brow furrowed. The Sheikah advisor gave an audible exhale and dropped her gaze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was an overcast grey, giving little light to Zelda’s chambers as the princess sat on a small settee, trying to focus on the book she held which contained her carefully written research notes. Urbosa, Link, and Impa had left that morning for Gerudo Desert where they would all board the Divine Beast, Vah Naboris, and set out for the Yiga Hideout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a light knock at her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda turned her head to see one of her ladies-in-waiting holding a tray with a teapot and a cup for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought this might lift your spirits, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gave Zelda pause. Was it that apparent she was feeling low? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you.” The Princess acknowledged but barely smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attendant poured her a cup and gave a bow before turning to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tea gave off a pleasant earthy aroma, and as Zelda waited for it to cool she anxiously wondered what sort of news her champions would return with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She redirected her attention back to her research which she’d gathered from books at the Royal Tech Lab as well as the castle’s library. She skimmed what she’d written down, finding it helpful to return to these notes every so often. Perhaps she’d add more soon where she’d record everything she’d learned thanks to the little Guardian with knowledge of the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made her recall records that Robbie and Purah had shared with her before the arrival of that mysterious Guardian. These records indicated that there were many different types of Guardians stored in five giant columns that rested beneath the castle. These Guardians would be key in combating the Calamity, just as they had 10,000 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But how do I access them? Despite knowing every inch of the castle, I’ve never seen these columns. They must be buried deep underground, but I can’t give up looking… Even if I can’t find the columns themselves, maybe there’s something to activate them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she’d go insane from the feeling of impending doom if she didn’t do everything she could. Especially after being excluded from accompanying Urbosa to the Yiga Hideout, Zelda was feeling especially useless. She couldn’t afford to waste a single moment. She could at least agree with her father on that, even if they didn’t see eye to eye on what constituted a waste of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As unproductive as she was feeling, she forced herself towards the first area that came to mind for her to begin her search. She made her way to the secret passage in the library that led to the docks, praying she wouldn’t cross paths with her father on the way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After traversing the castle’s long hallways, she reached her destination and breathed a sigh of relief that she had gone unnoticed by castle staff. She began to descend the darkened staircase, illuminated only by torches that lined the natural rock walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she rounded the corner and began to descend the last flight of steps she froze. She wasn’t alone down here. Her heart leapt and she audibly exhaled when she perceived who it was. The strange variation of the Gerudo emblem on the back of the Prophet of Doom’s robe had been etched into her mind both from her meeting with him in Korok Forest as well as the newest image on the Sheikah Slate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halt! Take down your hood.” The princess ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor turned to her slowly, appearing caught off guard by her presence. He rolled his eyes and smirked, doing as she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His collarbone length dark hair nearly covered his Hylian ears. He gave her a look as if to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you satisfied?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda stared at the man before her, speechless. A little in relief that he hadn’t put up a fight, but also feeling that he wasn’t as intimidating without his hood. She wondered if he ever got distracted by the braid that hung in front of his right eye. Still, he was undeniably beautiful to her, and she hated herself for thinking so, given who he was and what he’d done and probably would do if she couldn’t stop him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This man is going to be the death of me… If not literally, then figuratively… He seeks to revive Calamity Ganon. You should find him repulsive just from that fact alone. Ugh… What is WRONG with me… I truly am just a failure in more ways than one… I’m just broken… Horribly and irrevocably broken...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was transfixed by the princess’s serene expression as she descended the stairs coming into the light of a nearby torch. She looked at him imploringly, and it unnerved him how she held him in her gaze. She only averted her intense gaze away for a brief moment to sweep a lock of her golden blonde hair away from her face before folding her hands in front of herself in a self-conscious manner. The luxurious fabric of her royal blue dress melded nicely to her figure. This girl, a woman and a queen-in-practice really, was the picture of Hylian beauty, not that Astor would allow himself to acknowledge that. She appeared so out of place in this dark, underground environment. The urge to look away was strong, but still, Astor held her gaze. He almost felt ashamed that this delicate girl was his mortal enemy. She didn’t look capable of sealing Calamity Ganon. She didn’t look like she was capable of sealing anything really, even though he’d so clearly seen it play out in prophetic dreams - more like nightmares, really -  and he knew better. It would have been so easy to call upon his Hollows to end her existence right then and there, but something stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda spoke softly. “Astor… How did you get in here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been such a long time since Astor had been addressed by name. Hearing it on the princess’s lips was somehow sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it would be difficult for me? Don’t insult me! This isn’t my first time.” He said in an intimidating manner, his voice smooth. He’d been called here before by Calamity Ganon. That was when he’d found his Harbinger. He now sensed something or someone different calling him to this place. Normally he’d disregard such a calling. It was just a distraction from his purpose as Calamity Ganon’s chosen. But the pull towards this place on this occasion was so strong, he couldn’t deny he was curious. And it had led him to the princess of Hyrule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess continued to hold him in her gaze, her voice taking on a more serious intonation. “Here to make another attempt on my life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor gave a wicked smile, questioning the vision he’d seen of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic girl is being run ragged by fate… She’s practically begging to have her thread cut.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you inviting me to do so? The princess with the blood of the goddess volunteering herself as a blood sacrifice to the Calamity… Exquisite… Your power could be mine for the taking forever.” His irises constricted in desire, and then his expressions darkened. “Then maybe I could, at last, get you off my mind….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was a morbid sentiment, of course, but hearing him say it sent her reeling. There was a strange energy between them, a sort of magnetism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not mine to give. I have my own destiny to fulfill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your answer doesn’t sound very confident, Your Highness.” He purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen right through her somehow. The Princess’s eyes widened and her face paled a bit in shame. Her lips parted to speak, but she said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… Certainly aren’t what I was expecting. I could never foresee that Hyrule’s princess would spare me, a disciple of Calamity Ganon.” Astor said, his voice held a sense of awe. “I wonder what your appointed knight had to say about that? Where is that despicable little pest? I thought he never left your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. “Well, I…  I couldn’t just stand by and watch you get killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I nearly succeeded in killing you. And you know I am bound by fate to try again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess sensed his words were just as hollow as hers. She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a few steps closer to the Prophet of Doom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step back, his smile faltering. “You dare to test -” But it was too late, as he was hit with a multitude of images flashing through his mind's eye’. He recoiled, holding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked on with concern. “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor tried to clear his mind, shaking. For a moment he had been back in that strange place that seemed to be an amalgamation of Korok Forest and the Lost Woods. A surreal place where the Silent Princess flowers grow abundant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from me….” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda blinked, perplexed as to what had just overtaken the prophet.  “Astor… Why would you want to destroy Hyrule? This is your home, too. What have you to gain from destroying it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor bristled at the question. This foolish royal girl wouldn't be able to comprehend his motivation given her station and role in this world, so he just answered simply, “This world is rightfully Calamity Ganon’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda reflected on this a moment. His answer was off-putting for her to hear, but still, she was determined to better understand what had led him down such a dark path.  “But, why devote yourself to Calamity Ganon? How do you even know Calamity Ganon isn’t using you? Or do you plan to sacrifice yourself for this insane cause?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor recalled Sooga’s words. He wanted so much to lie through his teeth and say yes, but he honestly wasn’t satisfied with that answer. But, to answer truthfully would be a weakness and disloyalty to Lord Ganon. Not that he was ready to accept that the Great Calamity would ever require such a thing of him, or worse betray him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he simply said, “My fate is to be at the right hand of Calamity Ganon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Zelda said unconvinced. “I’m no prophet, but if you continue on your current path you’re almost certainly going to fall, either by the sword that seals the darkness or by your master when your usefulness has ended. Please stop what you’re doing… I… I don’t want to see this dark fate consume you.” Her answer sounded so confident this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prophet’s insides twisted up. He hadn’t been prepared for the princess of Hyrule herself to beseech him in such a forthright manner. No, he had just expected her to oppose him with only righteous anger and nothing else. Why did she care so much? Why did she have to make this so complicated… and even uncomfortable. It was one thing to hear such a warning from Sooga, as rudely as he had put it.  But it was another to hear it again from his mortal enemy, and he was so unaccustomed to kindness. And here she was… She wasn’t begging for her life. She was begging for his. This wasn’t going how he expected. No, she just felt like an unwanted distraction, perhaps even.... a temptation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare me, Your Highness, “ He spat. “I don’t need pity from the weakest chain in the goddesses’ bloodline!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda shifted her posture, turning her head slightly away from him, wounded by his words. He might as well have stabbed her in the heart and left her to bleed. But she held back. If he thought she was going to cry over insults she’d heard before and internalized, he had another thing coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much more than pity...” Zelda said softly as she looked at the ground, her voice wavering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, It was painfully obvious he was a force she wasn’t going to be able to persuade, she thought, losing hope. Not that she was surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor turned to go and Zelda let out a little gasp, knowing where he might be going. “Wait… Please, don’t leave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and gave her a strange look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda chose her words carefully, knowing her champions were still in the middle of a dangerous mission at the Yiga Hideout, and she couldn’t put them at risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astor… If you don’t heed my warning... you will almost certainly face defeat… And it may come sooner than you think…” Zelda wished her final warning wasn’t so cold, so sterile, even vaguely threatening, but it was the best she could do all things considered. Still, she knew the moment he left she’d be in a world of self-loathing and regret. Self-loathing that she cared a little too much for him, and regret that she had failed to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed at her warning. “Your pleas are meaningless to me. I am a great seer and prophet of the Calamity. And you… are but a mere nuisance in my path. You will not impede my fate any further. Farewell, Your Highness…” He paused a moment as if hesitant to leave. He almost looked a little sorry. “If you should survive the Calamity... What will I do with you?” And with that, he vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can kind of just imagine all the Zeldas of the past silently judging AOC Zelda and being like, “Don’t despair, he’s got main villain plot armor, and he’ll definitely be around at least until the final battle.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Astor stood at what had been the entrance to the Yiga Hideout. Along the way, he’d passed piles of debris where there had once been a network of walls built along the canyon of Karusa Valley. The entrance itself, which had once been neatly cut into the rock, was now an angry burning hole. There wasn’t anyone in sight, the hideout was not only destroyed but desolate and abandoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess’s warning briefly crossed Astor’s thoughts. Astor’s blank expression changed into a haunting sneer, almost smiling in a deranged way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well played, Your Highness…. Only a minor setback… Although, I wonder if any of those banana worshiping degenerates are still alive...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor vanished and reappeared near his own hideout in the Gerudo Highlands. Some ways off he spotted two familiar silhouettes sitting on the edge of the canyon. Of course, the two most useless members of the Yiga Clan had retreated, the prophet mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Astor approached the two apprehensively, knowing he was sure to get an earful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga and Sooga took notice as the Hylian neared, the two imposing figures being clearly irate as they stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us we’d get walloped? I would expect you to warn us that the Gerudo Chief is going to come trampling into our hideout to attack my men! Why were you conveniently missing today of all days?” Kohga shouted, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was smiling inside, where they can’t see it, but maintained a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooga was the one to approach Astor, towering over the much smaller man, and that's when Astor knew he’d overplayed his hand. He tensed as Sooga grabbed him by the collar of his robes and lifted him, Astor’s feet barely making contact with the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we cannot overlook this failure, ‘seer’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t do it!” Kohga chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor gave Sooga a dismissive smirk, already knowing what to say to retake control of the situation. “Fate decides all… Even this defeat. As you well know, if you decide to turn against me you will make an enemy of Calamity Ganon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You slimy -” Kohga began, but before he could finish his sentence, Sooga’s fist collided with Astor’s face. The seer collapsed to the ground, looking up at Sooga in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohga cheered, “Yeah! Knock his raggedy ass out! How dare he try to use our devotion to Lord Ganon against us. Thinks he’s chosen or something? You’re not special!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooga leaned down, taking Astor by the collar again. Astor weakly held a hand out in an attempt to defend himself, but it was of little use against a man twice his size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Yiga Clan has served Lord Ganon for nearly 10,000 years. You can’t turn Calamity Ganon against us, especially if we kill you first.” Sooga slammed Astor’s head against the ground, followed by a swift roundhouse kick in the ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor gasped for air. The wind had been knocked out of him twice. He could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve whatever Lord Ganon has in store for you in the next realm...” Sooga drew one of his blades at his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prophet was in too much pain to move, let alone summon his orb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-calamity Ganon... Avenge me…” Astor closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blinding light consumed the three men and the two Yiga disappeared into puffs of smoke, scrolls featuring the inverted eye raining down in their retreat. Astor shielded himself from the light, lying prostrate on the ground, lacking the strength to rise and a little bit fearful of the presence he could sense was the antithesis of Calamity Ganon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prophet of Doom, your fate is in my hands.” Hylia entreated him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor remained very still. She came to stand in front of him, but still, he didn’t look up to meet her gaze. The goddess perceived his confusion and fear of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wondering why I’ve come… I’ve seen your ultimate fate, Prophet of Doom, and I know you will call out to me when confronted with the reality of Calamity Ganon’s betrayal. But it will be too late for you.  And, as proof that my words are true, already you are questioning why the Calamity would allow you to endure such humiliation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor finally answered the goddess, his voice weak and wavering with defeat. “Calamity Ganon is… going to betray me? That cannot be…” If he had any confidence left after being beaten down so horribly, then her words had ripped that away as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hylia knew he believed her, but his denial and grief were so great. “Your gift of foresight is no match for mine.” The goddess reiterated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The grand fate I thought I had was all a lie…? Am I really just a nobody? Put me out of my misery then… I have no desire to continue an existence where I have no purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still a young man, Astor. You can still have a meaningful life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor scoffed trying to hide his tears. “The goddess is apparently dumb and blind. If Calamity Ganon is to betray me, then I have no reason to be...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hylia sensed his anger at her. She had revealed a truth he wasn’t ready to confront, but she knew it had to be said if he was to be saved from his terrible fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t spare you just to leave you without a purpose.  I know all about you, Prophet of Doom. You’ve had unfortunate circumstances, but you are not inconsequential. You were a veiled birth. This was a sign of your gift, but it was viewed with suspicion, and you were abandoned. I willed that you be found. You grew up in an orphanage where you went unnoticed. They sent you away at 15 years of age. You managed to make a living with fortune-telling using a Sheikah relic you recovered. People would come to you with all sorts of questions that concerned important matters in their lives, people wanting to know the identity of their soulmate, a look at their unborn child, whatever they wanted to know could be seen in that orb. You were the same age my current descendant is now that you gathered the courage to look upon your own future. But there was nothing. You threw that orb across the room and wept. Your heart darkened and you turned to Calamity Ganon. You suffered much and you wanted to bring Hyrule to its knees. You invested yourself in serving the Calamity with such intensity it greatly diminished your desire for anything else. But, that’s what you wanted. Anything to not have to remember that you’d always be alone. You abandoned me long ago, but… even the princess’s faith in me hangs by a thread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor tensed at the mention of the princess, knowing the goddess could read him so easily, but there was nothing he could hide from her. It was all kind of amusing to Hylia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You’re the one that’s been meddling with my visions? Why are you doing this? Why would you bend fate itself to spare me? What’s wrong with you? Go mind that wretched girl who bears your blood and leave me be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m helping her by helping you. You have the gift of prophecy, which my current descendant is sadly lacking as my lineage is weakening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware…” Astor said irritated. And then, fearful of what the goddess might read his thoughts he lashed out.  “Your lineage can rot… The only intention I have towards that girl is to ensure she never unlocks that awful power.” The prophet said, defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile crossed the goddess’s lips as she knelt to whisper in his ear, and what she said frightened him so badly he, at last, gathered the strength to raise his voice and try to stand and confront her face to face, but Astor could only lift his head and raise an arm to try to summon his orb. “Hear me, Calamity Ganon, rain down your destruction on this… this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hylia’s blue eyes regarded him with pity. The resemblance to the princess was uncanny, though the goddess’s appearance could only be described as otherworldly and ageless. She began to fade away. “There is no destruction, Astor. There is only…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess’s voice faded out as Astor finally lost all ability to remain conscious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Astor used manipulation. It wasn't very effective.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere around him had become much colder and darker as night descended on the Gerudo Highlands. The prophet stirred. Everything hurt, but there was also the headache that only intensified when he tried to reason with what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had to have been a dream… A very terrible and ridiculous dream… Yes, a dream… Not a prophecy...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind couldn’t accept that Hylia herself spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, If it hadn’t been real, then how had he survived Sooga’s attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hylia… That vile goddess had turned his whole world upside down, her ways more bewildering to Astor than even the Yiga Clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conflicting thoughts had been tormenting to begin with, now they were only magnified to an unbearable intensity. As devoted as he was to the Calamity he was only mortal, and he didn’t want to perish over what he’d so blindly followed for too long. But the alternative would make him a failure in Calamity Ganon’s eyes, and wasn’t the Calamity the only thing that mattered? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had known everything… Every thought and emotion no matter how deep or repressed, she had laid it all bare, and it terrified him. He feared his thoughts of the princess and his potential to be disloyal to Calamity Ganon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the only thing he had to worry about. The Yiga Clan was almost certain to make another attempt on his life, and they knew the location of his hideout. The prophet gave a frustrated groan and turned to leave the Gerudo Highlands before a potential ambush could be devised by the clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to wander northeast aimlessly, only having a vague idea of where he was going. Eventually, desert cliffs gave way to lush green fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Hyrule Castle’s silhouette in the distance, and he began to feel jittery, nearly breaking into a burst of insane laughter. He tried to focus his thoughts on how ironic it was that he and the princess now had the Yiga as a common enemy. Anything to not have to think about what was revealed to him by the goddess. It couldn’t be true…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’m sure that would go over well. The king would be so thrilled… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The prophet thought facetiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Hyrule Castle and its surrounding town a wide breadth, also avoiding villages or other areas where people might congregate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rounded the perimeter of the Lost Woods he couldn’t help but notice how visible the back of the castle was from this vantage point. Which window belonged to the Princess? The castle’s wide moat separated the ground he stood from the castle, but still, it was breathtaking to be so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lost Woods was much the same way. It was surrounded by water, with only one foot-path going in. The pink flowering top of the Great Deku Tree could be seen at the center of Great Hyrule Forest, and Astor thought back to that fated day he crossed paths with the princess before that great, imposing tree. Somewhere, within those woods was a much more mysterious place he had only seen in visions -  that place where the Silent Princess flowers grew rampant, and he was intent on finding it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what it takes, you must awaken your power before the Calamity returns.” King Rhoam’s commanding voice filled the castle’s sanctum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked down, gathering her resolve. If the Calamity was going to rise on her 17th birthday, as newly uncovered images from the broken Guardian indicated, she didn’t have much time left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever it takes? What is that supposed to mean? I’m already doing everything I can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit back her protests, one more time, ever the good, obedient daughter. “Understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sense you have become complacent regarding your duty,” King Rhoam said, becoming colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda slowly looked up, at a loss. She could sense Impa’s sympathetic gaze on her, and she wanted to cast a glance back at the advisor in shared exasperation but thought better of it. “I - I’m sorry father. Please believe me. I’m trying my hardest. I really am -.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more, excuses, Zelda! From this moment on you are to have nothing to do with the childish hobby you’ve been carrying on with Sheikah technology and you are to devote yourself fully to unlocking your power. You must be single-minded in this crucial duty. Or perhaps it is your poor attitude that is interfering with your training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda flinched internally, but it barely showed on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand… I will try harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King’s expression hardened and he raised his voice. “No, you don’t try! You do it! You are going to the Spring of Courage immediately, and Link and Impa are to accompany you, do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princess held her head high as she headed to her chambers to change into her ceremonial white gown. As soon as she was out of sight she let out a big huff and nearly broke down, but somehow held herself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her time getting changed, disconsolate and a little bit spiteful to have been humiliated in front of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gown was pure white and was designed with the goddess Hylia as inspiration. It was a small consolation to feel closer to her ancestor by donning the dress and royal heirlooms. </span>
  <span>She fixed her hair, undoing her braid and brushing it out. She put on the gold bracers and tossed her hair to one side to fasten the gold Hylia crest necklace passed down in the royal family for countless generations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she languidly moved about her chambers, her mind raced with thoughts of hopelessness. She had already trained at the Spring of Courage and Spring of Power in the past, and both had yielded no results. All that remained was the Spring of Wisdom on Mount Lanayru, and she would only be permitted to make the trip up the mountain when she reached the age of 17. But with knowledge of the day of Calamity Ganon’s return she knew it would be too little too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she left her chambers, Zelda paused to look at herself in the mirror. She gave a sharp exhale. All of Hyrule was believing in her, leaning on her to save them... or at least that's how it felt. Zelda wasn’t unaware of the fact that she was the subject of mockery among those who were aware of her unfulfilled duty. And although those closest to her were doing their best to support her, a void remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst was coming. She knew it. If only she had someone to brace herself against for when the Calamity would inevitably rise and consume everything and everyone she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda rested her forehead against the mirror and closed her eyes, holding back tears one more time, unsure how much longer she could hold on before she gave out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor found himself in that mysterious place. The one seen in his visions as of late, particularly when the princess drew near to him. It was an ethereal and dark forest, hidden away within the Lost Woods much in the same way as Korok Forest. Perhaps it was the goddess who led him there and allowed him to find it, although Astor wasn’t sure if it was real or illusionary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonlight peaked down through the tops of the trees, the blue and white Silent Princess flowers seeming to glow in its light. Was it always night here? It was clearly a refuge for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took an uncertain step forward, looking around. There was a small spring of clear water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of the princess and how she would likely go to the Spring of Courage and Power soon. Let her try, the prophet thought. She wasn’t going to be unlocking that power anytime soon. He could envision her visiting one such spring, her shoulders bare, her dress clinging to her form as she stood in the water so focused on unlocking the power that evaded her. That jittery feeling came back in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill her… You’ll be in control again… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no… I must stay as far away from her as possible, lest the goddess’s prophecy comes true…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure which one was Lord Ganon’s will. His trust in the Calamity had been so compromised he couldn’t discern Ganon’s or even fate’s design any longer. There was a part of him that wanted so much to remain faithful to Lord Ganon. He didn’t know how else to exist, even knowing that to remain loyal would end in regret for a prophecy unfulfilled and his own death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prophet held his head in his hands. He hastily disrobed, leaving his clothing in a haphazard pile, signaling his mental disarray. He got into the small spring, completely bare save for the circlet he wore with the Malice Eye. Many bruises from his earlier fight marred his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts and feelings he might have easily shoved away before were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. No, it was downright impossible after the goddess’s parting words, and his thoughts of the princess were running wild. He could feel the distance between himself and the Calamity widen further, and he panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid under the water’s surface, holding his breath as long as he could. If Hylia was merciful maybe he’d drown and in death, those vexing feelings would stop plaguing him. The urge to take a breath was increasing, and he came back up, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor relaxed a bit, resting his head on the edge of the spring and stretching out into a comfortable position in surrender, hoping this place was indeed illusionary and that no one would stumble upon him in such a state, not that travelers typically explored these woods for fear of becoming lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place was so… otherworldly… so beautiful. Astor wondered briefly if Calamity Ganon could even ‘see’ or perceive this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at last, he confronted the goddess’s prophecy with a clearer mind, although wavering between doubt and resent. How could it come true? He had acted with such cruelty toward Princess Zelda, why would she ever look at him with anything other than disdain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor had once been very disciplined in his mindset towards the princess and his plan to bring about her demise, but he was out of reasons to fight what had been repressed. His thoughts of her lingered and then intensified. He yearned to embrace her, to touch her, and ached to feel her hands on him. He was paralyzed by the thought, but he couldn’t deny how exquisite it would be to give in to those feelings if the opportunity ever arose, despite knowing he would continue to resist out of fear of losing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desire to have her was increasing to a point of no return and Astor knew he would have no peace until he could, at the very least, see Princess Zelda again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fireflies glided through the air like green-yellow orbs of light. Zelda was grateful for the comfortably humid evening air of Damel Forest, welcoming it against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She, along with Link and Impa, approached the entrance to the Spring of Courage, which was marked by the wide-open maw of a stone dragon, carved by an ancient tribe in the distant past.  Zelda pushed ahead of Link and Impa, ascending the stone steps and moving towards the spring at the end of the walkway, eager to get this whole ordeal out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fallen leaves floated in the ankle-deep, crystal clear waters of the spring. Zelda looked back momentarily at her companions. Link had stopped some distance away and had his back turned to them, guarding the two women should monsters encroach on Zelda’s duty at the spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa gestured for Zelda to get in, giving her a reassuring smile. “Everything is going to work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda hung her head slightly. She made her way over the last bit of the walkway where it started to space apart, carefully balancing herself as she navigated the stepping stones. She began her prayers aloud, watching the water ripple out from her as she waded through the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do whatever I can, as I am right now. Even if all I have to give is my faith that things will work out. This is the thread I have been following all this time.” Zelda hated the worn-down quality of her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came to a stop, directing her attention to the towering Hylia statue in front of her, and she absentmindedly wondered which had been carved first: the monument to the dragon Farosh or Hylia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared up at the goddess statue. It had a simple smile carved onto its face, and Zelda couldn’t help but feel a tinge of irritation. It was almost like it was mocking her, as silly as that sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already quite exhausted just from the journey itself. And there was a terrible ache in her heart, weighing her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong with me? Am I not enough or am I just a joke to you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Zelda can almost hear the statue whisper back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s because you’re not trying hard enough... You’ve got a poor attitude... It’s because you’re wrong. It’s because you’re impure, not holy like all the royal girls of the past. You’re a stain…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every real or imagined slight she’s ever endured came to mind and she broke. Zelda unclasped her hands, letting them fall to her sides. “I can’t… I can’t do this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Zelda?” Impa’s concerned voice called out from the edge of the spring. “Why don’t you take a moment of rest before you continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we just got here…” Zelda replied, a little embarrassed that she had lost her composure so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silent knight turned to give Impa and Zelda a pitying look but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa clasped her hands, a look of resolve dawning in her eyes. “Okay, I want you to try this. You say whatever’s on your mind and know that there is nothing you can say that will make us think less of you. You can get whatever it is off your chest, and then you can try again with a clear mind. Need to scream and rage? Want to gush about something you love? Anything. No judgment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gave Impa a strange look. This was the most unorthodox suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It works for Purah when she gets stuck in her research.” Impa nodded for Zelda to at least give it a try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of the research into the relics - if I cannot awaken to my power -will have been in vain. Impa, you are carrying out your duties with such grace, just as much as Link and the Champions. I am the only one who cannot live up to her own potential...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to self-flagellate, and there’s no need to butter me up. I’m asking you to air your rawest and darkest thoughts and emotions. Come on, give the goddess a confession that will make her proud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything to confess.” Zelda choked out defensively. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought Purah had used a glamor spell to impersonate Impa. Zelda bit her lower lip, knowing there was no use trying to fool her closest friend and royal aide. “Well, I…” She took a steadying breath. “If you must know…. I can’t help but -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess’s expression went lifeless, being frozen in place as she was enveloped by a transparent dome characterized by a familiar feverish pink glow and constellations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” Impa yelled, noticing with alarm that Zelda’s eyes were glassy, the irises a faded green as if they were viewing something beyond their perception. Her lips were slightly parted as if in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link quickly closed the distance between him and Impa, helping the Sheikah woman in her attempt to dispel the magical barrier holding the princess, but it was no use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa pressed anxiously against the dome. “Is this the power? Please tell me it’s the power…” Impa’s voice went up an octave, although already knowing this was a ridiculous conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link shook his head, pounding on the barrier with a look of desperation in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda’s eyes focus on the Prophet of Doom. They are both standing within an expansive luminous pink dome with its constellations creeping across its surface. Outside the dome, there is nothing but darkness. He’s not facing her, but he looks like he’s waiting for her. Zelda gives a sigh of longing, relieved that he is still alive. He is the one who consumes most of her thoughts. He was the first person she thought of when she woke up in the morning and the last she’d think about before she fell asleep. He had summoned her for some reason, and her heart skips a beat wondering what he could want. He’s not facing her, but he looks like he’s waiting for her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good evening, your Highness...” There’s something about the tone of his voice that sets her at ease. It’s far less antagonistic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor turns to her, and she’s not sure what to make of his expression, but it’s different from the way he looked at her before. She can feel his eyes on her, and she doesn’t move to cover herself, letting his gaze fall over her. His pale complexion does nothing to hide a massive bruise on his cheek, and Zelda’s hand goes to her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor’s fidgeted with his hood, trying to hide his face from her. “Oh… You’re wondering how I came to be in such a sorry state? A certain Princess ordered her champions to attack the Yiga Hideout and Kohga’s right hand took exception to that…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did no such thing! I was trying to protect you. I begged you to stay, but you wouldn’t listen.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph! It is not befitting for you to fear for my safety. I have seen the future and you have not. I am far more powerful than a mere Yiga footsoldier. Ganon would not allow me to fall, for I have his resurrection and victory to ensure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda recognizes doubt in his voice, she has heard the same pained inflections in her own prayers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ganon’s chosen or not, you are mortal. I can’t imagine Ganon to be a merciful master who would revive you if you were to fall. Did Ganon even punish those who did this to you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor didn’t answer, her point having landed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So… What are you going to do now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The question catches Astor off guard, but he responds with what comes naturally and makes him most comfortable, not ready to feel disloyal to Lord Ganon. “Continue my purpose without them, of course, and when the Calamity returns the Yiga Clan will face the full brunt of Lord Ganon’s wrath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just tell me… Does my seventeenth birthday mark the return of Calamity Ganon? Is it true?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor nods, giving her a taunting smile, “It is fated by Lord Ganon himself, so you won’t awaken your power in time to stop the Calamity.” He doesn’t know why he persists in torturing this poor girl; not being able to help but fight against Hylia’s plan for him, set in his devotion to Ganon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then… I’ll just have to go to the Spring of Wisdom early. I don’t care if I get in trouble or what happens to me as a result - if my father wants to punish me, that's fine. At least no one could say I didn’t try… not even him.” Zelda thought back to what Impa said, but she wasn’t confessing her most personal thoughts to Hylia, she was telling them to Astor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naughty Naughty... Breaking Lanayru’s decree, are you? Nice try, Your Highness, but you don’t stand a chance of holding back the Calamity, even by going up to Mount Lanayru prematurely.” Astor couldn’t help but admire her devotion to her duty. Perhaps she wasn’t that different from him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The princess sighs. “Maybe you are what’s wrong with me.” A sad, introspective expression crosses the princess's features. “You… being the reason I can’t find my power… Does that give you some satisfaction?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Astor blinks. Was she even listening to him? It is like she is in her own little world as she looks at him… And Astor knows he has already lost to her. He is overcome at how vulnerable and beautiful she is at that moment, and he is stunned into silence by her admission. He had summoned her to shake her companions to the core and make a show of his power, or at least that is what he convinced himself of to not feel like a failure before Lord Ganon for wanting to see her so badly, but it is the princess who breaks down all his defenses with her words and her gaze. He can see the weariness and desire in her eyes. A Desire for him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?” She asks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I don’t know…” He says, sounding… afraid? Zelda’s heart melts. Was she actually getting through to him?  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Astor… I hope you will allow me to give you what Calamity Ganon cannot…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The seer panics, losing all control of the illusion, and the dome that held them shatters violently. Zelda screams, shielding her eyes as she reaches out for him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda blinked a few times and then looked to Impa and Link with surprise. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness, you’re not hurt are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes her a moment to fully come to. “Oh no, I’m fine,” she said, managing a melancholy smile. “I… I think I’m ready to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Impa exchanged suspicious looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute. Aren’t you going to tell us what that was?” Impa demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… That was… Astor.” Zelda said, trying to keep her voice serious in tone, although not being able to hold back a dreamy look in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That was him? He didn’t hurt you, did he? What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Impa. I’m fine, really,” Said Zelda, gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed for about an hour more. The Princess eventually grew increasingly exhausted from her training and the group returned to Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a day of rest, Zelda proceeded to the Spring of Power in Akkala, once again going through the motions of what was expected of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her seventeenth birthday was closing in. She was growing more and more disillusioned by the day, although not willing to give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda recalled when she’d first began her training at the age of seven. Urbosa had accompanied her to this spring during the winter months. The idea was to push her mind and body to the limit by standing in freezing cold water, and she had done just that for hours growing weaker and weaker. Urbosa had rescued her when she noticed the young girl begin to sway. Zelda had become very ill from that incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she stood in that same spring nearly a decade later, although thankfully it was a much warmer time of year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would prayer really awaken her power? She was questioning it more and more these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of her mother, trying to recall memories that were growing dull with age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother promised that her own power would develop within me… But she was wrong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was becoming harder and harder to return to the castle unsuccessful, mostly because her father was looking at her like she had disappointed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned from the Spring of Power, King Rhoam issued the decree to evacuate Hyrule Castle Town, instructing his citizens to take shelter in villages that were furthest away from Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda went to her chambers and collapsed into her bed, quickly falling asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda looks out over what she assumes to be the Spring of Wisdom, which is completely taken over by gelatinous red-purple matter... Malice. And she sees the eyes, like the one she saw in The Lost Woods; like the jewelry Astor wears to signify his role as Calamity Ganon’s chosen, that stare up at her as she calmly steps into the malice, wading through the waist-deep, undulating plasma.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stands there a moment in silence, just accepting the state of things, and then she perceives a light growing above her. She looks up to see the goddess… Or at least the same woman from her dream before, the same one she had seen playing a harp and singing silently, as Zelda could not hear her voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The goddess was looking right at her, trying to speak to her, but again, no matter how urgently she spoke the goddess was silent. Zelda focused, trying to read her lip movements.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up” or “Don’t give up.” That was what she seemed to be saying. “Go now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda poured over stacks of research notes at her writing table. As organized as it was, it was still proving difficult to locate what she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The elixir recipe has to be in here somewhere…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched through the drawers, finding a neatly folded piece of paper tucked in a journal she’d used to write down field research notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I think this is it...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda unfolded it, quickly appraising the recipe for the spicy elixir she had written down some time ago. She collected these recipes out of morbid fascination. She never imagined she’d be putting one to practical use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be simple to gather the ingredients for the elixir, although she dreaded having to ingest the concoction that consisted of at least one monster part, likely from a bokoblin since they were so common and at least one creature that could give the elixir cold-resistant properties, likely an insect. These elixirs could be strengthened in effect or duration by adding additional monster parts, creatures, or plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m turning into Link, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought grimly, recalling how Link had eaten rocks in her presence at least twice during their travels. It would be just like Link to drink one of these bizarre elixirs… or all of them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda grabbed an empty corked glass container to hold the elixir. She wrinkled her nose, imagining the taste of a potion that was created from the internal organs of a monster, and decided to bring an additional bottle to hold some water to wash it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Astor telling her she has bokoblin breath crossed her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That is if he ever got close enough and we...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s heart fluttered in her chest, and it took a moment to compose herself and focus on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up the Sheikah Slate, pulling up its map function, which Purah had shown her recently after she and her fellow researchers had successfully activated the towers all over Hyrule. She studied it and decided the path she would take. The way through Dueling Peaks stood out to her at first, as it was the most well-established path, but taking a second look she saw a quicker, more direct route. Either way, she’d be passing through Kakariko village, which made her a little nervous. What if someone recognized her? Not that it would be the end of the world if someone did, Zelda reassured herself. It just wasn’t often that she went anywhere without an entourage of guards. The worst that could happen is one of the villagers would tell Impa she’d been spotted walking through the village alone. They probably wouldn’t guess where she was going, as Mount Lanayru was still some distance from the village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to her wardrobe to grab a plain, dark cloak and put it on over her dress, adjusting the hood over her head. The cloak sat awkwardly over her long hair. She adjusted her hair so it would all fit comfortably inside the hood at the nape of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the comforts of her chambers was difficult. She had never done anything like this before. Still, the thought of staying put and doing nothing when the people of Hyrule were preparing for the worst was unconscionable. Soon there would be a mass exodus of people from Castle Town and she knew what they would think of her, thanks in part to her father’s never-ending scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, she was relieved to see the castle grounds were free of any guards, allowing her to walk out without incident. She supposed they had already been excused to retreat from Castle Town with their families. Her father was at least a benevolent king who cared for his people, despite his stern and sometimes harsh treatment of her. Zelda relaxed a bit and breathed deeply of the night air, looking out over the town from her vantage point as she made her way down the winding path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda cleared the gatehouse and then the main gate that led out into Castle Town, arriving in the central square. The gentle trickle of the fountain greeted her as the town slept. Zelda navigated through the empty cobblestone streets, heading for the final gate that would lead out into Hyrule Field. Once she had cleared the town’s gate, she headed east. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grass swayed in the gentle breeze. The moon was high and bright allowing her to see her destination in the far distance. The Sheikah Slate shifted in the pocket of her cloak. As she walked, she let her mind wander, trying to focus on sweet daydreams to overcome the sense that she was in a race against her kingdom’s demise. She remembered how conflicted Astor had sounded the last time she spoke with him. Her heart swelled and she walked a little faster, feeling hopeful and foolish at once. Her heart beat steadily in her mind over the sound of crickets chirping. She didn’t look back at the castle as she moved further and further away. If she looked back, she knew she would lose her resolve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda neared a bokoblin camp. There were three of them, and fortunately for her, they were all in relative proximity to each other. She grabbed the Sheikah Slate from her cloak’s pocket and charged forward, giving a grunt of effort as she activated the remote bomb feature. By the time they noticed their unwelcome visitor it was too late. The pig-like creatures gave a chorus of animalistic shrieks just before they were blown sky-high. Zelda sighed in relief looking around the camp for whatever she could pillage for herself. There was a thick juicy steak cooking over an open flame. She was quite hungry now that she thought of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zelda moved towards the steak, a slew of bokoblin parts began to fall from the sky. Zelda flinched as purple guts rained down on her with an array of wet plops, some of them bursting upon impact. She wasn’t hungry anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda started working on the elixir after she had gained the nerve to gather the bokoblin guts and place them in a large cooking pot that already had a fire going under it. She stayed at the camp a few minutes waiting for a warm darner to appear and when one presented itself she caught it and added it to the pot. Slowly, everything began to liquefy, becoming an orange-red liquid. If she stood too close to the concoction her eyes began to water. Breathing in the peppery aroma the elixir gave off made her break into a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Success…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zelda thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully scooped the rim of the bottle through the liquid, letting it flow into the container. She corked it and put it away for later. Zelda moved to the nearby Hylia river and bent to scoop up some water in her cupped hands, greedily drinking to quench her immense thirst. She savored the crispness of it, and it sated the burning in her throat. She gathered some water in the second glass bottle and corked it. She climbed back up the embankment and crossed the Rebonae Bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By late morning it was discovered that Zelda was missing. The few staff left at the castle descended into a frenzy, searching the castle and even spreading out into Castle Town to look for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Impa knelt before King Rhoam who was furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems my daughter has forsaken her divine duty and has fled. I fear all is lost…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don’t believe she would do such a thing. I’m sure that wherever she has gone she has a good reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king narrowed his eyes at the Sheikah advisor. “Then where has she gone and what is she doing? This is unacceptable! You two are her closest companions. You must know something! If you are hiding something from me, I will hold you both personally responsible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa shifted nervously, shooting a brief look at Link for support. “Uh… S-she might be with a certain individual… He… He might have taken her, but then again, she might have gone with him willingly. I really can’t say for sure either way…. I don’t want to point any fingers, though, and I mean no disrespect towards the Princess…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘went with him willingly’?” King Rhoam snapped, his anger flaring. “Who is this individual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Let’s just say he’s a prophet with exclusive knowledge of the Calamity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link gave Impa an incredulous look. Impa could only imagine what the young knight was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth, Impa, real smooth. You really know how to spin things.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… A prophet…” Rhoam paused, contemplating this. “This still does not sit well with me… Especially the fact that you don’t sound very certain about this man’s intentions at all... Send word to the Champions at once to leave their Divine Beasts for the time being. Inform them of the situation and have them assist in searching for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Impa bowed, and they turned to leave the sanctum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be true can it?” Impa whispered to Link. “The other night when Astor interrupted Zelda’s prayers at the Spring of Courage…  We have no idea what was said between the two. What are the chances Zelda’s disappearance has something to do with him? What if… What if they both turned from their respective roles and ran as far as they could?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link regarded her. He seemed to consider what she was saying, a serious look in his blue eyes but refraining from expressing his thoughts on the matter, committed to silently bearing his duty, no matter what unexpected turns fate threw at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… sorry, I’m just rambling, I guess.” Said Impa. “I don’t want to believe Zelda would just give up like that, but if she did... I guess I would understand why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda had, at last, reached the gate that marked the entrance to Mount Lanayru. At the base of Mount Lanayru was a beautiful, tranquil field. This would probably be the last moment of relative comfort, for once she started her ascent the air would only grow colder the higher she went. She had to do some light climbing to reach the start of the path up the mountain. She followed the winding path up the mountain, and soon she noticed it was snowing lightly. The change in temperature was dramatic, and when she became too cold for her liking, she took a small sip of the spicy elixir. It wasn’t as foul as she’d been anticipating, so she was able to consume the rest, although slowly. Even after chasing the elixir with water, she could feel sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. The cold became tolerable, and soon, any unpleasant burning aftertaste faded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path up the mountain was steep, marked every so often with a segment of stone steps. Her legs began to ache but knew that if she stopped it would hurt to resume moving again. She wouldn’t stop until she stood before the Hylia statue at the Spring of Wisdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sensed she was at a high altitude now. A cutting gust of wind snapped back the hood of her cloak and violently ruffled her thick hair. As she tried to pull the hood back in place, the wind hit again, stronger this time, and it took her breath away for several beats. She struggled to take a breath, gasping for air. Still, she pushed up and onward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Her legs were about to give when she, at long last, reached the spring. She wondered how the water wasn’t solid ice given the frigid temperature. She stepped into the spring, starting to shiver as the ice-cold water touched her skin up to her shins. She couldn’t turn back now, she’d come too far and was finally at her destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced herself further down the spring, following the stone path below the water’s surface, coming to stand where the crest of Hylia was etched. She clasped her hands together, barely being able to form a coherent thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are the effects of the elixir wearing off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wondered with rising alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She braced herself against the immense cold, squeezing her eyes shut. “Goddess Hylia, please… I came all the way up here... I don’t understand… Don’t you want me to awaken my power?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest felt so tight. She could feel the bones ache in her fingers. She couldn’t stop herself from visibly shivering. The cloak that had felt so heavy and substantial all the way here, suddenly felt paper-thin now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she made a mistake?  One she would pay for with her life? There was no way she was going to make it back down the mountain. She was far too cold, and far too exhausted to turn back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Didn’t you call me here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seer watched the princess in the ancient Sheikah orb. She was praying at the Spring of Wisdom, just as she had said she would. The girl’s breath was visible, coming out in steady puffs from her pale lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seer hesitated. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She was never meant to make it up to that spring, especially not alone and not this early. Astor could sense the goddess at work, altering fate’s course and forcing his hand. He had to choose and seal his ultimate fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had once sworn to crush beneath his heel those who were trying to defy fate’s rightful course. No, not fate… Calamity Ganon’s will. The truth was slowly starting to dawn on him. He’d been so deluded by the Calamity for so long, only falling further into those delusions when he’d found the Harbinger. But fate had a true course, and even that was being rewritten. The hardest thing to accept was that it was being rewritten for his benefit. Why him? He never would have considered that a goddess would give second chances to those that turned their back on her in favor of serving an all-consuming evil entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule’s two most powerful beings were at war over him. He was a tool to both, although he had to surrender to the fact that the goddess had far more benign plans for him. He’d be a fool to fight Hylia’s plan, but it still felt wrong. He’d repressed human desires for such a long time, or rather serving the Calamity had nearly destroyed all those desires, leaving barely a whisper of humanity in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could the princess really be his? He could no longer fight or deny his want for her… Or was it he who would be hers? Astor wasn’t sure. It was the princess who had pursued him and won him over. He was vaguely aware his thoughts of her were consuming him, slowly changing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled the last thing she had said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you will allow me to give you what the Calamity cannot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words echoed through his mind. Those words had sent him spiraling. He wanted so much to do the same to her somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Astor willed himself to that place. He appeared behind her on the stone platform, the frigid temperatures immediately hitting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda turned, taking notice of him. Her eyes widened and her lips parted to speak, but she had no words. Overcome, Zelda ran to him, up the steps and onto the stone platform he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... Cold!” She threw herself at him, burying her frozen hands into his robes. Astor cried out in surprise, vanishing from the Spring of Wisdom, taking her with him. And for a brief moment in time they were neither here nor there, but still locked in that embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess was still shivering intensely when they reappeared at the base of Mount Lanayru, back in that tranquil field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hung on to him, trying to steal what little warmth his body and clothing could give. It occurred to her that he must have been watching her, knowing exactly where she was and when she was in trouble. “You… You came to save me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to act towards her, doubling down. “Quite bold of you to make that assumption.” He said coldly. “Perhaps I only came to witness your demise brought on by your ill-conceived plan, but alas it seems I have inadvertently saved you…” He pried her off of him and pushed her away, yet it was far too gentle for someone who had once plotted her death. His fingers brushed against her ice-cold ones, and he flinched from the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s heart fell. “If you were still loyal to Ganon, you would have just left me to die… Please, stop playing games with me... I can’t stand this… I’m so cold.” She came close again, trying to bury herself in him once again. She must have been starved for affection and validation to be seeking it from him of all people. Astor halfheartedly held out a hand, trying to keep her at bay. He wanted so badly to give in to her, but her touch was paralyzing, for it ignited a chain of images in his mind’s eye. The visions were too rapid to interpret or understand, but still, they left him with a strange feeling. She may not have been able to find her power, but she had certainly managed to awaken something in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gave him a dejected look. “Thank you for saving me...” She said self-consciously, before beginning to head back toward the Lanayru Promenade. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, still feeling the effects of the cold. Astor couldn’t help but follow, each step a subconscious desire to stay at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for a while in silence down Lanayru Promenade, its beautiful ancient stonework covered in moss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda came to a stop, near the edge of the path, overlooking the water. Her fist was wrapped tightly around the handle of the Sheikah Slate. “That was my last chance… Looks like I’m just not meant to awaken this power… But why…? Why won’t it awaken for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor paused, her words deeply affecting him for reasons he couldn’t understand. He felt like a ghost of his former self, now numb to Calamity Ganon. The vision of the princess and the knight at Blatchery Plains ran through his mind, sobering him. It made Astor anxious that she would ultimately give up on him and find validation in the most obvious of places - that boy. Was it possible for fate to circle back around and bite him in such a cruel way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My seventeenth birthday is... tomorrow… There’s no more time…” Zelda’s voice cracked in a pitiful way. She stood perfectly still, her back to him. “I really am just a failure.” Zelda gave a horrible, soul-rending sob and pitched the cloak she’d been wearing into the waters below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter erupted through the promenade, catching Astor and Zelda’s attention. They looked up to see Kohga and Sooga watching them from a perch high above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well… Look here, Sooga… The doomed prophet and the heiress to a throne of nothing together at last… I never saw this coming.” Kohga howled with sarcasm. “Is that a banana in your pocket, Prophet? Or are you just happy to see the pr-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor clapped his hands over his ears, his irises constricting. “Stop! Stop! Stop!” Astor screamed. “I’m going to consign you degenerate pests to oblivion if it’s the last thing I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda sniffed, blinking several times as if caught off guard and deeply confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor was dying inside, the desire to throw himself off the edge of the promenade only increasing.  He fantasized about all the ways he could kill Kohga, but he couldn’t help but admit Zelda’s reaction was strangely endearing. Had Kohga’s terrible joke actually got her to stop crying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yiga assemble! Cut down the false prophet and the girl who carries the blood of the goddess!” Kohga clapped his hands together, summoning his footsoldiers, each bursting into the scene, scrolls falling around them. The footsoldiers began to swarm Zelda and Astor, while Kohga and Sooga vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the footsoldiers took a running jump towards Zelda, swinging his sickle. Zelda gasped, losing her footing as she stepped back, nearly falling into the water. Astor moved quickly, grabbing Zelda by the wrist and pulling her close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, Astor summoned his orb, hoping Calamity Ganon’s power hadn’t forsaken him yet as he called forth a Hollow. The Hollow of the princess’s appointed knight appeared in an instant and rushed at the Yiga footsoldiers with horrifying speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsoldiers screamed in recognition of the hero’s likeness, holding their sickles at the ready. The malice being wielded its ‘sword’ just as skillfully as the hero himself, expertly blocking any attacks the members of the Yiga Clan threw at it. It made short work of the footsoldiers, hacking and slashing until they each fell, nearing death. The Princess stood very still as she watched it all play out before her in morbid fascination, wide-eyed and still held in Astor’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsoldier’s bodies jerked and spasmed, giving up the ghost, or in this case red-purple spheres of energy that rose out of their chests one by one, being drawn out by the power of malice Astor wielded. The spheres floated delicately in the air, and Zelda could just make out a faint electrical pulse within. Astor raised his chin in a ‘come here’ motion, and the spheres barreled through the air with a ghastly howl towards the pair. Zelda shut her eyes and flinched away, only to realize that the spheres had been absorbed into the orb Astor held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor released Zelda from his grasp and stepped away, looking surprised. He had saved her, again, on his own volition this time. He had held her so close, and the moment had passed too quickly, barely having acknowledged it at the moment due to being under attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda regarded him silently, waiting for him to speak. He looked as if he was waiting for Calamity Ganon to strike him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to perish, it must be by my hand...” Said Astor, as a way of an excuse, as confidently as he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s face fell. The fear and anticipation of the impending Calamity hung palpably between them. Zelda thought of her father, her anxieties mounting. She didn’t know how she was going to face him knowing she’d broken Lanayru’s decree and failed to awaken her powers yet again. “Well... I don’t suppose you’d like to accompany me back to the castle? Father might want to kill me when he finds out where I’ve been.” Zelda gave a nervous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astor smiled a bit. This girl thought she was clever. “I can do that…” In truth, he’d follow her anywhere at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This took Zelda by surprise. Her features contorted a bit, nearly breaking into tears again. She gave a small exhale of relief. “Thank you…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One step closer to Hyrule Castle and one second closer to the Calamity…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zelda was no closer to awakening her power than when she began all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda cast a side-glance at Astor, who walked beside her. He was being very quiet, almost mirroring her dour mood. What was he thinking? He looked completely absorbed in his own headspace. She wondered what sort of inner demons he must have been fighting. He must have been under a great deal of pressure just as she was. What was it like to serve an ancient evil and be expected to be the perfect instrument to bring about its revival? Not to mention trying to turn away from such a destiny.</span>
</p><p><em><span>He’s changing... I was somehow</span></em> <em><span>able to persuade him, and now maybe he could be the key in turning back Calamity Ganon since it seems I won’t be able to… What if I’m being too optimistic? Believing he could change... Or that I had anything to do with it… He’ll always see me as the pathetic royal girl that can’t wield her power. He’ll never see me as anything more. He’ll never love me… Or anyone for that matter... Possibly why he turned to Ganon in the first place... Not that any of us are going to live long enough to worry about that, and it will be my fault...</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Astor looked down to Zelda, who seemed as though she were about to break into tears again at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must envision a life after the Calamity, I must...” Zelda said aloud and to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hylia’s prophecy echoed in Astor’s mind. He wondered if those words could set Zelda’s mind at ease. If so, it seemed almost cruel not to tell her. But he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. What if Zelda shut down the same way he had when Hylia had told him? For all he knew Hylia had noticed his weakness and had come up with a lie to tempt him, Ganon’s chosen, exploiting his weakness to gain the advantage in the war against her greatest enemy. There was no way the goddess herself had ordained THAT for the girl that bore her namesake and her blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, Zelda had been unreasonably kind to him. She had ordered her knight to spare him, even after he tried to kill her. She had gone above and beyond in reasoning and pleading with him. There was the way she looked at him, spoke to him. She made him feel desired. But how could that be? Astor briefly wondered if this was Hylia’s doing as well, as far-fetched an idea as it was, but Astor was running out of explanations for Zelda’s behavior towards him. Weren’t the royal daughters supposed to be able to hear the voice of the goddess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda…” Astor paused, trying to get used to using her given name. “Does the goddess ever speak to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Not really… I’ve had these dreams though... but I can never quite hear her words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This answer satisfied him. Zelda seemed to be unaware of anything Hylia had planned. Her actions and words towards him were genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I can’t quite wrap my mind around... Why aren’t you afraid of me? Why don’t you hate me or find me repugnant? For all that I am, and all that I’ve done… Anyone else would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something about you… I can’t describe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worthy of whatever it is you feel for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not how it works… It just is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I swore myself to Calamity Ganon for so long… I am damned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that knight? You must have feelings for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Link? Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor braced himself for what he would say next, but he knew it couldn’t go unsaid if he wanted to show any kind of true compassion towards Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fated to unlock your power because of him. It was a vision given to me by my harbinger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda stopped in her tracks. It was a lot to take in. “So I haven’t failed after all? It’s really going to happen? Why would you tell me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess to redeem myself a bit, though what I’ve done up until now is unforgivable... I want to help you because you spared my life and helped me to see the truth about Calamity Ganon, and you seemed like you needed to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s surprisingly kind of you… But I don’t know if I believe it… I’ve already had my hopes raised and dashed so many times.” Zelda paused for a long moment. “But if an individual could be the thing to bring out my power, I... I want it to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be that person for you…Fate has already decreed it…” He said in a soft, sullen way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor thought of the Harbinger. Its absence didn’t bode well. It was likely aware of what its seer was up to and it certainly wouldn't let such grievous disloyalty go unpunished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor’s eyes darted around his surroundings. Astor had never been afraid of his Harbinger before, but now he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was capable of doing something really horrible to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, they reached a high cliff overlooking Kakariko Village.  She had passed through the village on her way to Mount Lanayru in the early morning hours before anyone would be awake to see her, now the village was bustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor hadn’t set foot in a village in ages, and as soon as they started to cross paths with other people, Astor remembered why. The Sheikah Villagers were giving them odd looks, and of course they would. This village was pretty closed off from the rest of Hyrule. It was rare for them to see non-Sheikah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of small children darted past them, laughing, barely acknowledging their presence or personal space as children often did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Sheikah woman standing outside of a garment shop smiled at them, trying to wave them down. “Pretty clothes for your girlfriend?” The woman said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor gave an exasperated, flustered moan, drawing his hood further down his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not today, but thank you,” Zelda responded kindly to the Sheikah shopkeep, beaming and radiating a sense of joy even for a moment. Her smile was like the sun, and any doubts Astor had dried up and disappeared. She loved him, and nothing seemed to be able to sway her. Hylia’s prophecy was one step closer to being realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could tell her the prophecy, and she might just die of happiness…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astor thought darkly. Loving her. Loathing her. He still couldn’t shake his aversion of Zelda realizing her power. It was too deeply ingrained. Although now he suspected that it was out of jealousy for the knight. And then there was Hylia’s prophecy which filled him with a feeling that had been foreign to him until lately. It was a feeling that both disgusted and thrilled him. But he couldn’t summon the words to tell her. Saying them would breathe them into existence even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed houses and other shops, including an inn. Other Sheikah villagers were taking notice of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Princess Zelda?” one of the Sheikah villagers whispered loudly to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor walked faster, eager to clear the village. Zelda walked a little faster, too, despite that her legs felt heavy from covering so many miles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way through a wide-open valley known as Sahasra Slope, which boasted a magnificent view of Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father is going to be so cross with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor looked at Zelda strangely. She kept bringing up her father. It was almost like she was afraid of him. More afraid of her own father than she was of him… which really said something. Astor knew just enough about the royal family to make some assumptions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he believe the same as the people in your court?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda flinched. “Oh… You know about that…? It feels that way sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. You’re the one with the blood of the goddess. Shouldn’t he be worshiping the ground you walk on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… He doesn’t see it that way. Tough love, I suppose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he have to be angry about? Aside from you breaking custom to go to the Spring of Wisdom? Not a reason to be angry, if you ask me. This is a war, after all. You’re just doing what you must to have the potential to be victorious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Astor with surprise. “You really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I was... Ganon’s chosen… I’m not ignorant or blind, although I suppose it would be accurate to say that Ganon kept me blind for so long. It’s important to understand your enemy. Your father is a fool. Trust me on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Zelda hummed. “What about your parents? What were they like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew them… I grew up in an orphanage in Deya Village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I’m sorry… Now I feel silly for complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. It stopped bothering me years ago and it’s beyond irrelevant now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crossed the Rebonae bridge, on the last leg of their journey, and passed through a vast apple orchard, slightly off from Zelda’s original course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky grew a vibrant orange as they entered Hyrule Castle Town. Zelda gave an audible exhale. “… Almost home…” She knew she had to prepare herself for anything now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor jolted when Zelda took hold of his hand. She was barely aware of how tightly she held onto him. But he felt her… or rather a time in the future where she would squeeze his hand with such intensity, to the point of pain. Her ragged breath was in his ear, as she braced herself against him. A wave of intense emotion washed over him and he...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...ripped his hand away,  Zelda looking at him puzzled and a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you touch me… I see and feel things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Do these things displease you?” That wounded expression lingered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I suppose it doesn’t…” He said, offering his hand to her. The vision didn’t continue, but it still left him stunned and strangely longing for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were almost as devoid of life as they had been the night before. No one gave them more than a cursory glance as they passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up the winding brick pathway that led up to the castle, and when they reached the sanctum, all four champions, Impa, and Link turned to them as they appeared in the doorway. All was eerily quiet as they came forward. Zelda’s eyes were red from crying and everyone looked with suspicion at Astor. Link placed his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa and Impa ran to Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if this isn’t a fine how do you do?” Said Revali in a dry tone. “We all thought the princess was in danger when in reality she was just off on some tryst. The Calamity is about to occur at any moment, and we’re all miles away from our Divine Beasts with our fingers in our tailfeathers...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Revali. Go suck an egg. This is NOT the time.” Urbosa chastised the rito, and then she turned to Zelda. “Are you alright, little bird? Where were you? And why is HE here?” Urbosa looked at Astor with great dismay and distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urbosa, remember when you said you would always support me and to just say the word? This is it... I need your support now more than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa considered this, her azure blue lips parting slightly, although at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what's going on? I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that Zelda is safe and sound, can we get back to our Divine Beasts and forget this whole asinine situation.” Revali interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor spoke up. “That’s exactly where Calamity Ganon wants you when he returns. Ganon’s blights are set to take over the Divine beasts and kill their pilots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Astor with a look of disbelief. Mipha reached for Link’s hand for support, but stopped short, growing self-conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should we believe you, vile follower of the Calamity? How do we know you’re not trying to set us up? You may have convinced the Princess, but it’s going to take a lot more to gain our trust.” Urbosa responded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urbosa!” Zelda protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, little bird. You may have shown this man mercy, but I won’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe him,” said Daruk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa turned to Daruk. “You’re kidding right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he sounds sincere enough to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mipha quickly assessed the energy between Princess Zelda and Astor and intervened, speaking. “I believe him as well… Or rather I believe Princess Zelda. Let’s give him a chance before we jump to rash conclusions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa turned her ire back to Astor. “What are you trying to pull?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to pull anything. You can take my warning or leave it, for all I care. I just wanted to spare Zelda the heartache of losing her champions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa folded her arms. “I swear if you hurt her I’m going to cut you up piece by piece and feed you to the Molduga. She is precious to me and I must do right by my dear friend, Zelda’s late mother… We Gerudo have our ways of dealing with voe who take advantage of one of our vai, especially when said voe is a member of the Yiga… or an affiliate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I make myself clear, Prophet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Rhoam appeared on the balcony, alerted by the commotion of the Champions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this…. Zelda? You’ve returned? What were you thinking, running… quite literally running from your duty when the Calamity is nearly at hand?” There was much derision in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing. I would never.” Zelda’s voice wavered. She wasn’t surprised her father would make this accusation, but it still hurt terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then. where. were. you?” Rhoam said evenly, and in a way that shook Zelda to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the Spring of Wisdom… In a bid to unlock my power. I’ve failed. I’m sorry. I didn’t feel anything. Just like all my other attempts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Rhoam shut his eyes. “That was not your decision to make. You know it is forbidden for you to set foot on Mount Lanayru until you are of age. For all you know your disobedience  may have cost all of Hyrule!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda began to break down. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more excuses, Zelda! You are to spend the rest of the night in prayer, asking the goddess for forgiveness and discernment, and so help me, you WILL unlock your power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda clenched her fist. “No, I won’t! I’m not a child anymore. Please stop ordering me around like one. We must prepare to oppose the Calamity in whatever way we can, and I won’t waste another second praying for this cursed power to awaken!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda, you are out of line, and I will not tolerate another word from you!” Rhoam raised his voice, almost shouting. “There is no excuse for this behavior. As long as I am King, you will obey me. Your mother would be very disappointed in you, Zelda. What a waste…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should watch your tongue, old man… How could you speak thus of the one who carries the blood of the goddess? Perhaps it is you who should beg forgiveness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went deadly silent as they directed their attention to Astor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhoam glared at the younger man, indignantly, taken aback by his words. He felt a deep sense of suspicion just from the look of him. There was a darkness about the young man that gave Rhoam a great sense of disquiet. “You… You must be the prophet I’ve heard about. What role do you play in all this? And who are you to tell me how to speak to my daughter? You know nothing of the responsibilities I have to my kingdom or of the pressures of raising a daughter of the royal family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astor was about to protest when something violently rocked the very foundation of the castle. Everyone braced themselves, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda’s eyes widened, horror in her expression. “It cannot be…” Zelda raced outside, already knowing what she would see. Everyone followed her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and sure enough, the worst had come to pass, and it was beyond her worst nightmare. Circling and raging around the highest spire was a purple-red miasma. It was just like the image on the Sheikah Slate, except now Zelda could make out that it resembled a great swine. There was a clap of thunder, and embers of malice floated down all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ganon…” Zelda stared up at the being in terrible fear as 100,000 wretched screams of despair rang out across Hyrule.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda and the others were transfixed as they looked up at the spirit of Calamity Ganon writhing around the castle. The anguish of all Hyrule hung stagnant in the air along with the ambient gurgling sound of malice.</p>
<p>"It's here…" Impa was the first one who managed to speak. "The Calamity has already begun…" She said, at a loss.</p>
<p>"No, No…." Zelda gasped when she noticed malice enter one of the nearby Guardians and became animate. It made a horrible mechanical sound as it turned its 'eye' towards the princess, a red laser appearing on Zelda's chest. Link immediately sprang into action, deflecting the Guardian's blast back at it in a brilliant flash of light.</p>
<p>"Calamity Ganon is taking control of the Guardians!" Zelda lamented. "It's going to turn them all against us!"</p>
<p>"It can do that?" Said Revali in surprise, realization starting to dawn on the Rito champion, as well as the three others. The Calamity was far more cunning than any of them had imagined.</p>
<p>"There are still more on the castle grounds. It's too dangerous. Everyone, protect the princess as we make our retreat!" Impa called.</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>With that, Link grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her roughly behind him as he ran down the brick path away from the Castle, which didn't go unnoticed by Astor, feeling an intense wave of sullenness he couldn't shake. They disappeared down the path and the Champions and Sheikah aide followed, no one paying him any mind in the frenzy the Calamity had created.</p>
<p>Astor remained, feeling out of sorts and alone, but determined to fully embrace his new destiny. Hyrule really was on its knees… Especially Zelda, who was being crushed under the weight of her duty. How had he ever been so blinded by Calamity Ganon to want this? To want to harm her? He had almost killed her for the sake of Calamity Ganon… HER! He was barely aware that his fists were clenched, wanting to make her his and spare her all this pain and suffering. The back of his neck was becoming sore as he glared up at the beast he'd once dedicated his life to serving. Calamity Ganon opened its maw to a right angle, and a thunderous roar of rage issued forth as if demanding the prophet make a blood sacrifice of himself to atone for his disloyalty.</p>
<p>Astor smiled up at the beast spitefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wasted so many years of my life on you…. But serving you led me to her… I must thank you… I'm going to live on and create a legacy for myself, and you… You're going to be sealed away… Forever perhaps.</em>
</p>
<p>Astor's smile faded as he noticed King Rhoam emerge from the castle's sanctum.</p>
<p>"You're coming with me…" Rhoam said in a stern, matter-of-fact way., The King wielded a huge claymore single-handedly, flanked by three knight attendants.</p>
<p>Astor scowled at the older man, raising his hand to summon his orb, but then thought better of it, giving only a huff of defiance.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I have your cooperation, Astor," Rhoam said, coming close as he brandished his claymore in a vaguely threatening way. The sword was almost as big as he was.</p>
<p>Confident that Astor would not run or fight back, Rhoam nodded to his attendants. "Alright men, retreat!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sire!" The three knight attendants said in unison. They were looking around wildly, in horror at the destruction the Guardians were bringing and a bit miffed that their king had apparently decided to take a prisoner at the worst time possible.</p>
<p>The five quickly, but carefully made their way down the path, Rhoam staggering a Guardian that blocked their path with a single swing of his sword. Astor could almost feel the brunt of that swing.</p>
<p>"Astor, I'm afraid we're going to get to know each other whether you like it or not. Had the Calamity not happened when it did, you would be in lockup now. However, since my castle is currently overrun with Guardians and all manner of Ganon's monsters, I will be keeping an eye on you myself. Suffice to say, I am not in a good mood."</p>
<p>Astor kept his gaze forward as they moved forward. The king's tone did not bode well for him. It wasn't lost on him that he was in a precarious situation. Still, this could be amusing.</p>
<p>"I know I'd rather not," King Rhoam continued, "but given that I fear you are encroaching on my daughter's divine duties, I must go above and beyond to perform mine as her father and as king." Rhoam noticed Astor's attention was elsewhere. "Look at your king when he's talking to you, you piece of filth!" Rhoam raised his voice, finding the younger man infuriating, despite knowing so little about him. The prophet had already left the worst impression on him, not that he stood a chance in hell of making a good first impression all things considered. Why would Zelda consort with this man, let alone trust him? He was scrawny, deathly pale, and dressed in rags. Everything about Astor was… off-putting. How had he and Zelda even met? Was the young knight he'd appointed to Zelda slacking off?</p>
<p>Astor turned his attention to the older man slowly, giving him a look of intense spite. He then saw the king's eyes widen, looking at something beyond him. Astor turned to come face to face with a Guardian's laser trained on him.</p>
<p>Rhoam and his men stood back, apparently obliging the Guardian to make short work of Astor.</p>
<p>The Guardian's laser rested on Astor for a moment, moving over the malice eye on his circlet before fading and readjusting to focus on the king.</p>
<p>Rhoam wasted no time in raising his claymore and bringing it down on the Guardian, giving a grunt of effort. Bolts and gears flew out of the busted machine, littering the brick pathway.</p>
<p>"Why did the Guardian disregard you?" Rhoam mused aloud. "How disappointing..."</p>
<p>"Thank you for looking out for me, Rhoam. Such a caring king and father, too… You're going to make a fine grandfather someday..." Astor said darkly, facetiously.</p>
<p>"How dare you!" Rhoam bellowed, giving the young man a ruthless slap across the face, causing Astor to stagger and fall. Astor simply returned a perverse smile despite the stinging sensation on his cheek. Astor began to laugh, chuckling at first and then breaking into an intense round of laughter, his yellow eyes going wide in a way that unsettled the old king - as if <em>seeing</em> beyond. "Yes, my children. Go harass King Rhoam and do not disappoint me!"</p>
<p>Rhoam was fuming. Astor was either very insane or intentionally provoking him, perhaps both. Either that or he had injured the prophet's mind when he struck him. Astor's antics were making it very difficult for the king to maintain his composure.</p>
<p>"You're very fortunate I am not a crass man, or I'd tell you what I think you deserve… Now tell me, how well do you know my daughter?"</p>
<p>"Well enough to know she is terribly lonely." Astor replied. "She despises you."</p>
<p>"What nonsense… Everything I've done has been for her! She was supposed to be Hyrule's pride, but it seems that the gossipmongers' words are coming true... Look around you. Hyrule is on fire. What sort of future does she have? 'Heir to a throne of nothing' if she does not awaken that power very soon. I can tell you're a lousy prophet by that alone."</p>
<p>"Bold words from a king who does not carry the blood of the Goddess."</p>
<p>"I may not carry the blood of the goddess, but I am still the rightful king of Hyrule in my late queen's stead. I was born into a noble family and my union with her was arranged by the former king and queen. The only thing I'm going to be arranging for you is an execution. Know your place, Prophet."</p>
<p>"An execution?" Astor almost laughed. He couldn't imagine what Rhoam's reaction might be when he learned he had formerly been trying to bring about Calamity Ganon's revival. "On what grounds?"</p>
<p>"Interfering with the Princess awakening her power to seal Calamity Ganon away for one. Also because it would bring me personal satisfaction. Now, get up, before I change my mind and grind my boot into your head. You're slowing down our escape."</p>
<p>Slowly Astor got up, dusting himself off, raising his chin to the older man in a testing manner.</p>
<p>"Wipe that smirk off your face. Move!" Rhoam said, giving Astor a shove with the side of his claymore.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p>
<p>Zelda looked back over her shoulder, her hair whipping in the wind as she ran. "Wait… Where are Astor and my father? We can't leave them behind…!"</p>
<p>Nobody seemed to acknowledge her question or nobody heard.</p>
<p>They ran through the chaotic town streets, witnessing horrifying scenes as the Guardians wrought havoc upon Hyrule's capital. Guardians were climbing the walls of houses and shops alike, some not being able to bear the weight of the mechanical wonders and the rooftops beginning to crumble.</p>
<p>They finally reached the main gate, crossing the threshold into Hyrule Field, as the Guardians had completely overtaken the castle and even the surrounding town. They stopped to look back, now a safe distance away. Zelda's eyes widened in horror when she realized more Guardians were appearing, being methodically ejected from the five columns that had suddenly risen out of the ground to surround Hyrule Castle. The same columns she had tried so hard to locate just days ago.</p>
<p>"Where did he go…?" Zelda said out of breath and sick at heart, but trying not to break down again. Hadn't she already cried all the tears she thought she had at the realization of her failure? She knew the Calamity was eventual, but experiencing it was beyond her worst nightmares.</p>
<p>"Little bird… How do you know he wasn't the one to summon the Calamity himself just by being present?" Said Urbosa.</p>
<p>"T-that can't be… " Zelda said, exasperated, not even willing to entertain the idea.</p>
<p>"His Majesty is missing as well… Did he remain behind on purpose?" Impa mused.</p>
<p>"The two are probably still bickering for all we know…" Revali quipped. "Hylian males…"</p>
<p>It would have been a humorous mental image in any other circumstances: Astor and her father too entrenched in their argument to notice as Guardians flooded into the Sanctum, but Zelda was vaguely aware that Astor had at least left the sanctum when the Calamity appeared.</p>
<p>Zelda turned her gaze elsewhere. Watching Castle Town burn was too much to bear. She happened to catch Link's eye, the boy wearing a severe expression.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're fated to unlock your power because of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Zelda looked away from him and then at the back of her hand, giving an inaudible sigh, doubts about so many things clouding her mind.</p>
<p>This didn't go unnoticed by Urbosa, who came to stand behind Zelda, placing her hands on the princess's shoulders. "Don't give up! It's not too late."</p>
<p>"I know… We can't let the Calamity win. No matter what…" Zelda said, sounding downtrodden, but resolute.</p>
<p>"All is not lost. As long as I live I will fight. Just as you must." Impa reassured Zelda.</p>
<p>All the champions agreed one by one.</p>
<p>The group lifted their heads when they sensed others making their escape into Hyrule Field and out of Castle Town. Zelda's breath caught in her throat when she saw Astor standing in the shadow of her father's sword. He was unbound, yet it was clear from their expressions that he wasn't standing there on his own volition. Astor held her briefly in his gaze and then looked away, in shame. His face was more bruised than before.</p>
<p>"Champions, go to your Divine Beasts!" King Rhoam called in an official tone. "Astor will be coming with me, lest he interfere any further. Link… You are the knight to Princess Zelda. I trust you understand your duty." Rhoam said, shooting a disapproving look at Zelda.</p>
<p>There was a flicker in Zelda's eyes as they began to sting. "Where are you taking him?!"</p>
<p>Suddenly their hands held her back before she could rush forward. Zelda cried out for Astor as Rhoam and his attendants turned to leave, giving Astor another shove in the direction they were going.</p>
<p>A million horrible possibilities rushed through her mind. She was under no delusion that her father would deal with Astor kindly, especially if he were to ascertain Astor's former ties to the Calamity.</p>
<p>"What are they going to do to him?! Please, Someone, do something... Don't let them take him away!" Zelda implored pitifully, despairing because she knew none of them were going to defy her Father. Zelda dropped her head. "He's all… He's all I have…"</p>
<p>It was very soft, but everyone heard. Her pleas sounded all too familiar. Rhoam halted, just for a moment to look back in irritation instead of pity as he had when she was young.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Zelda, show some self-control!" Rhoam said, angrily. "Your whining didn't work back then, what makes you think it will work now?"</p>
<p>Zelda looked hurt by his response, her shoulders shaking. Rhoam wondered if she remembered when he had confiscated the little Guardian she had named Terrako in a bid to get her to focus on her training. A decision that regrettably hadn't borne any fruit. Rhoam had almost cursed the late queen. Damn her for instilling such a love for Sheikah technology and relics in her daughter, which only proved to be a distraction for Zelda in awakening her divine power. That had been the most grievous flaw Rhoam saw in his wife.</p>
<p>Astor knew this was his moment to act. While the king was distracted, Astor phased past Rhoam like a restless spirit, knocking Rhoam off balance for a moment.</p>
<p>Zelda looked up and exhaled in surprise.</p>
<p>Astor came to a stop in front of Zelda, making a show of pulling her close. She clutched tightly to his robes, and for a moment everything else ceased. She was his and he was hers. She would have given much to live in that moment forever, relieved tears cascading down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Her Highness is mine now. Have fun fighting the Calamity, Rhoam. You don't deserve her."</p>
<p>"Hylia on her throne! Stop him!" Rhoam ordered his knight attendants.</p>
<p>The men hesitated, fearful of the prophet's magical abilities. And in the blink of an eye, Astor raised his orb high, vanishing with Zelda in tow. Those that remained looked on in silent disbelief.</p>
<p>A short distance away, the scene was reflected in the 'eye' of Harbinger Ganon. Ganon knew it was winning, though that did not satisfy the being's intense all-encompassing rage. Its plans had still been disrupted. The weak-minded, disaffected Hylian man it had chosen to do its bidding in this age had somehow seen beyond the illusion of importance and power it had engineered for him. High above, the spirit of Calamity Ganon gave a shattering roar of detest for the goddess it knew was at work. And because of that vile goddess, the foolish bag of flesh was stepping out on him, even after all the power it had bestowed upon him. Ganon would simply take the man's ability to wield malice away. It would make sure the seer suffered tenfold for betraying him and choosing the girl who bore the goddess's blood. That pathetic mortal was supposed to remain loyal until his dying breath at its hand, for Ganon hated all life and showed no partiality even towards those who swore allegiance to it. It had been over ten millennia since Ganon had been mortal, and any memory of its past humanity or semblance of understanding human emotions had long perished. Calamity Ganon's inhuman hatred burned against the Hylian seer, rivaling its hatred for the hero and the young woman who bore the blood of the goddess. And so, the corrupted Guardian began to plot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Rhoam had to collect himself, letting out a huff of defeat, grappling with whom he should be most angry. The thought occurred to him that he was partially to blame. What if his stern treatment of Zelda had stunted her ability to unlock her power, or worse... had chased her into the arms of that man? He feared it was true, but he couldn't let it show. This was one of the worst possible outcomes coupled with one he never would have imagined. It was a lot to take in, but he felt - no knew - that as King his immediate concern was the Calamity. Finding a fitting punishment for that man would have to be considered later - if there was a later, which was unlikely without Zelda's fully realized power. But Rhoam knew if he had the chance he would be willing to break her heart one final time if it meant that man was dealt with appropriately. In time, she would move on and she would thank him someday.</p>
<p>Rhoam surveyed the Champion's shaken expressions. The wind silently sent the tall grass rippling, giving an unsettled atmosphere in the wake of what had been witnessed. Rhoam turned his back to them, focusing on the beast that was encircling Hyrule castle. There was a long pause before he spoke. "Champions, it is time to take to your Divine Beasts. Although we may lack the means to seal Ganon away, we must continue to defend Hyrule until the very end."</p>
<p>Impa took in the expressions of the Champions and spoke. "Wait, Your Majesty. If I may… Astor gave a warning regarding the Divine Beasts, and considering that Ganon has already taken control of the Guardians I think we should listen. We must be prepared for anything Ganon may throw at us."</p>
<p>Rhoam turned. "Are you seriously suggesting we listen to the ramblings of that insane man calling himself a prophet?"</p>
<p>"But, Your Majesty… What other choice do we have?"</p>
<p>"Not a chance! I'm not going to hearken to anything that man has to say. By the goddesses, he's going to need someone holier than Hylia when I find him!"</p>
<p>The Sheikah woman shifted uncomfortably but stood her ground. "But, Your Majesty..." This time, Rhoam could detect the tiniest hint of disapproval in her voice, perhaps even veiled disgust, a tone that believed he should be begging Zelda's forgiveness for humiliating her and treating that prophet with such disrespect since it was so painfully obvious Zelda cared about him for some reason Rhoam couldn't comprehend. "What about Princess Zelda? I'm worried for her."</p>
<p>"You think I'm not?" Rhoam said, irritated.</p>
<p>"We can't be so quick to give up on her, nor can we discount the effort she has put in. If we take extra precautions we can still use the Divine Beasts to locate her. I choose to remain optimistic and believe she will access her power very soon."</p>
<p>Rhoam was at a loss. Impa was too much like a friend to Zelda, not the advisor he had appointed her to be. He was baffled at how she did not at all seem angered by Zelda's shameful display and complete abandonment of her duty. Rhoam was about to rebuke the Sheikah woman when the four champions and Link gave a nod of agreement at Impa's words. The King stood silently as the group began to devise a plan to oppose the blights, should they appear.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p>
<p>Zelda opened her eyes and looked around, assessing the place Astor had taken them. It appeared to be an area of the Lost Woods she was unfamiliar with. Yet there was something distinctly different about this place from those dreary woods. There was an abundant amount of Silent Princess flowers everywhere, more than Zelda had ever seen in one place. She knew immediately that there was something otherworldly about this place.</p>
<p>"No one will bother us here," Astor said calmly. Zelda could tell he was growing more accustomed to her touch. He was not as eager to let go of her as he had before. The shoulder of his robe was damp from her tears. The prophet took notice but mercifully said nothing.</p>
<p>"Where are we? It looks a bit like the Lost Woods, but… It's just so beautiful." She looked up, seeing stars dimly giving their light through the canopy of the trees. Was it always night here? A beautiful, illusionary realm where time remained still?</p>
<p>Astor gave Zelda's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's a place of respite I think. I found this place after I cut ties with the Yiga Clan. And I think for you, rest is well deserved."</p>
<p>Zelda dropped her gaze. "How can I rest when everyone is facing the Calamity, while I am here in relative comfort and safety? Already, Father has accused me of running from my duty… And he has no reason to think otherwise… At least from his perspective. I..I'm so ashamed. I can only hope that with your words, the Champions will be safe." Zelda said, tensely, still trying to recover.</p>
<p>"He's an ignorant old fool with neither the blood of the goddess or the gift of prophecy. As a prophet of the Calamity, Ganon impressed its fear of your power upon me, sending me visions of things to come, so I know you will awaken to your power soon. That is fate's true course that Ganon seeks to upend. And, I'm not unaware of how hard you've tried. I have watched your pains to unlock your power for some time now." And it was true. All those years he had watched with calm assurance that Calamity Ganon would rise and bring Hyrule to its knees, she trained by praying in freezing cold water until she collapsed and bore the brunt of her failure that only stung more as the years rolled by.</p>
<p>Zelda gave a small nod of acknowldgement, although she was too broken down to take much comfort in his words. She wanted so much to touch his face and tell him how much she loved him, but she held back, not wanting to feel any more vulnerable than she already did. She was afraid she might hurt him on account of the fresh bruise he had received. It was clear that her father had struck him. "I was so afraid of what Father might do to you. I'm so sorry for asking you to accompany me back to the Castle". H-he's a mean old man…" Zelda sniffed, breaking into a relieved but slightly tearful giggle.</p>
<p>Astor smirked slightly, finding Zelda adorable in her moment of catharsis. "You managed to abide that man for seventeen years? I see that you are stronger than I would have thought. And don't be sorry. There's nowhere else I need to be except by your side."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled a bit at his words. It was such a relief to see her smile again.</p>
<p>Astor continued. "I never thought it possible, but you were able to pull me back over the threshold and away from Calamity Ganon. No one has given me the amount of consideration you have."</p>
<p>Zelda's lovely green eyes lit up and Astor knew those dark days serving Calamity Ganon were finally over, and most surprising to him, he hadn't realized how awful those years had been until now. It was disorienting, like waking up from a distended dream. And he couldn't resist her any longer. No one had ever held to him or looked upon him in the way she did. He couldn't be the one to help her unlock her power, he knew that, but he wanted to at least pretend.</p>
<p>"How can I help you unlock your power…?" There was a sensual note in his voice, as he cupped her cheek, still damp with tears. Zelda's breath hitched in anticipation as he dipped his head to meet his lips to hers. She gave a small sigh of happiness, trapping his lips with hers, wishing she could savor the moment for all time. A single tear slid down her cheek, feeling a sense of release, drinking deeply of that kiss. She pulled down the hood of his robe, being careful to avoid the bruises on his hollow cheeks as her fingers grazed his pallid skin.</p>
<p>"Take all that you need from me," He breathed between kisses, taking her in the most intimate embrace before grabbing her under the ass and hoisting her up with some effort. Zelda gave a surprised but pleased sound.</p>
<p>"Exquisite..." Astor complimented, giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p>Zelda giggled and kissed him again, slowly, intensely, though she wobbled a bit, Astor struggling to support her weight. An intoxicating warmth spread throughout her whole being, her body yearning for his undeniably. But a dim feeling of sadness began to creep in as she wondered if they ever truly had a chance to be together that wasn't in secret. Would anyone ever accept them when there were so many reasons they would object? He would likely be put to death, and she'd have no say in the matter. Yet she couldn't stop herself from loving him.</p>
<p><em>If I can't realize my power, there might not be life after the Calamity, </em>Zelda scolded herself.</p>
<p>Astor gave a pleased laugh. "Alright, Your Highness. You're breaking my arms." He set her down, with an apologetic look.</p>
<p>Zelda uttered an almost involuntary whimper of longing, reaching out for him again, her anxieties starting to overtake her again as doubts plagued her more than ever. "Lay down with me while I fall asleep?"</p>
<p>Astor gave her a stunned, blank expression for a moment.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't make this difficult." Zelda teased, pulling at the strings of his robe.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Princess" Astor laughed as they kissed, carefully taking off his gold belt, the string of beads around his hips, and collar that hung over his shoulders. He helped her remove his robe, which was held together with hidden clamps. Astor draped the robe over her shoulders, and Zelda wrapped it around herself like a blanket, taking a moment to enjoy its softness and the warmness of it.</p>
<p>Zelda's gaze moved over him, admiring his silhouette. Under the robe, he wore a high-collared crimson shirt and a pair of black riding pants that did not appear ancient and worn like his robe.</p>
<p>They laid down together on the moss-covered ground. Astor slid his hand under the robe which was draped over her, sliding his hand over the curve of her hip where the folds of her pure white dress gathered. His name escaped her, softly. Zelda raised up slightly to lean on his chest and kissed him vehemently. Astor greedily wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing back with savage abandon.</p>
<p>Zelda drew away slowly, pushing his braided lock of hair away from his eye absentmindedly, noticing the fine lines under his eyes he hid under dark makeup. His dark brows tensed as he smiled a bit, giving her an affectionate but pensive gaze</p>
<p>Zelda sensed there was something he was keeping from her. Like there was something haunting him. Was something going to happen to him that he knew about? He was a prophet after all. She couldn't imagine the heavy emotional toll that came with glancing one's own future.</p>
<p>Zelda could barely keep her eyes open. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Princess…" Astor had waited such a long time for this fated day, the day Ganon would rise. Yet, he was not spending it as he would have originally envisioned. He could barely comprehend that he was lying next to the Princess of Hyrule, helping to comfort her on her darkest day. And for the first time in his life, he understood what it was to love and be loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>